


Тебе нужно уснуть!

by Lucy_Dumas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Dumas/pseuds/Lucy_Dumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лихолесье давит на всех участников похода. Но на Торина больше всех. Он мучается бессонницей и совсем не спит по ночам. Бильбо, заметивший это, решает помочь... Приключения продолжаются, и героям предстоит пройти ещё много испытаний, однако после той ночи что-то неуловимо поменялось. Но что из этого выйдет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ночь в Лихолесье

Темнота давила всё сильнее с каждым прошедшим днём. Их маленький отряд пробирался по Лихолесью уже десятый день, но пейзаж вокруг нисколько не менялся. Настроение у отряда портилось, а мешки с провизией неумолимо пустели. Напряжение увеличивалось, и сложнее всего было Торину, как предводителю отряда.

Его постоянно мучали мысли, правильно ли он поступил, заведя отряд в этот тёмный и опасный лес. По ночам он всё чаще не спал, оставаясь вместе с часовыми охранять сон своих спутников. Последние три дня король совсем не смыкал глаз, что не укрылось от остальных гномов и хоббита. 

Последний очень переживал за гнома, не понимая причины отказа от отдыха, что только увеличивало его беспокойство. Бильбо заметил, что Торина уже начало слегка покачивать при ходьбе. В конце концов он решил: с него хватит!

Во время следующей остановки на ночлег он дождался, когда все заснут (благо в этот раз быть часовым выпало самому Бильбо) и решительно подошёл к королю, который снова и не думал об отдыхе.

\- Вы снова собираетесь бодрствовать всю ночь, сударь мой Торин? – резковато поинтересовался взломщик.  
Торин поднял на решительного хоббита удивлённый взгляд.

\- Бильбо? О чём ты?

\- Торин, не прикидывайся, что не понимаешь! Я заметил, – и не только я – что ты совсем не спишь! – всё так же резко ответил Бильбо. И уже мягче продолжил. – Ты так себя совсем вымотаешь. Тебе нужно поспать хоть чуть-чуть.

\- Я не могу… - отчаянно произнёс Торин. – В голову постоянно лезут мысли, правильно ли я поступил, начав этот поход и втянув в него своих друзей, - бормотал гном, закрыв лицо руками. – Эти мысли не дают мне покоя ни днём, ни ночью.

Уснуть не давало так же напряжение, охватившее всех, с того момента, как они вступили на лесную тропу. Но говорить об этом хоббиту, значило признаться в собственной слабости, а он и так уже слишком много открыл маленькому взломщику. 

\- Но ты устал! Тебе необходим отдых, - настаивал Бильбо. – Давай, ложись.

Хоббит положил руки на плечи гнома и, немного добавив силы, заставил того принять горизонтальное положение. Торин не сильно сопротивлялся нежным движениям малыша. Может, не хотел, а, может, просто был шокирован его напором. В любом случае Бильбо удалось уложить короля, лечь рядом с ним и положить свою руку ему на грудь, тем самым пресекая попытки встать.

Под тёплой ладошкой хоббита Торин сразу расслабился. Пропали и остатки протеста. Король сам был удивлён своей реакции. Но желание сопротивляться больше не появлялось, чему взломщик был очень рад. Торину было уютно и спокойно рядом с малышом.

Однако сон всё равно не шёл. Это заметил и Бильбо.

\- Почему ты всё ещё не спишь? – немного озабочено спросил хоббит.

\- Не выходит! Сон не идёт… - с деланной угрюмостью ответил гном.

\- Мне уйти? Может, я мешаю? – забеспокоился Бильбо.

\- Нет! – неожиданно громко воскликнул Торин, но сразу перешёл на шёпот, боясь разбудить друзей. – Не надо. Останься.

Мысль о том, что он лишится тепла от ладошки этого малыша, приносила неожиданную боль. Да и чувствовать его присутствие рядом с собой было приятно. Он дарил долгожданный покой, заставляя забыть обо всех переживаниях. Однако давящая тишина Лихолесья никуда не пропала.

\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь, - попросил Торин. – В этом чёртовом лесу слишком тихо.

\- Что именно ты хочешь услышать? – поинтересовался взломщик. В его голосе явственно слышалось облегчение.

\- Всё равно, - пробормотал уставший король, уже начиная засыпать под голос малыша Бильбо.

И хоббит начал рассказывать. Он говорил о первом впечатлении, которое произвели на него гномы, так внезапно ворвавшиеся в его дом. О том, как он теперь рад, что не остался в Шире и как он привязался к своим спутникам, а особенно к нему… Торину. 

Однако король гномов его уже не слышал. Он уснул, убаюканный тихим голосом своего взломщика. А хоббит всё рассказывал, бездумно поглаживая грудь спящего гнома. Он был счастлив, что помог Торину и пообещал себе и впредь заботиться о Короле-под-горой, коль он сам не хочет. Ведь Торин и правда был очень дорог ему, хоть он ещё и не до конца понимал природу своих чувств. Но хоббит не волновался на этот счёт, веря, что всё само собой образуется…


	2. Свет во тьме

Мда… Надеяться, что всё само образуется, было весьма опрометчиво, ведь впереди их маленький отряд ждало слишком много опасностей. Но не будем забегать вперёд.

Следующим утром Торин проснулся отдохнувшим и полным сил. Он чувствовал благодарность хоббиту, за то, что тот так помог ему, и думал, как показать это. Однако времени на «подумать» у короля не было. Нужно было разбудить отряд и продолжать путь. Ближе всех лежал хоббит, повернувшись к нему спиной. Видимо в полночь его сменил Бофур, который и сейчас не спал, ожидая распоряжений проснувшегося короля. Торин, как раз, хотел разбудить полурослика и уже протянул к нему руку, когда Бильбо повернулся во сне на другой бок и начал немного посапывать. Рука гнома застыла в воздухе. Хоббит выглядел таким беззащитным в этот момент. Его отросшие за время похода кудряшки спадали на лоб, а ротик был чуть приоткрыт. Торин невольно залюбовался видом спящего взломщика, не замечая полунасмешливого полу удивлённого взгляда Бофура. 

Опомнившись, Торин всё же коснулся плеча Бильбо и легонько потряс.

\- Просыпайтесь, господин взломщик, уже утро и нам пора продолжить путь, - немного насмешливо сказал он. 

Бильбо неохотно приоткрыл один глаз и простонал:

\- О нет! Неужели опять утро!

Торин хмыкнул и пошёл будить остальных своих спутников, хотя и не так бережно, как хоббита. Они быстро собрались, наскоро перекусили и продолжили путь. Торин шёл впереди, не обращая ни на кого внимания и думал. Думал о том, что если они не выберутся из леса в ближайшие дни, то у них начнётся нехватка еды, думал о драконе, которого не смогла победить целая армия гномов, не то, что тринадцать. Но пока они не выберутся из Лихолелья, о Смауге было ещё рано думать. 

«Нужно, хотя бы, узнать, что нас ждёт впереди» - подумал Торин, и велел остановиться. 

\- Кому-то нужно залезть на дерево и узнать, не видно ли конца этого леса, - объявил он, раздумывая, кто из его спутников сможет справиться с задачей.

\- Я могу - выступил вперёд Бильбо. – Я с детства любил лазить по деревьям, к тому же я самый лёгкий.   
Торин кивнул в знак согласия и указал на самое высокое, по его мнению, дерево. Они вместе подошли к дереву.

\- Тебе придётся подсадить меня, – немного покраснев, произнёс Бильбо, немного не достававший до ветки.

Увидев смущение Бильбо, король усмехнулся и, соединив руки, наклонился так, что бы хоббит смог поставить на них ногу. Бильбо положил руки на плечи гнома, и тот замер, вспомнив события прошлой ночи, когда хоббит точно также положил руки ему на плечи. Видимо Бильбо тоже об этом вспомнил, так как он покраснел ещё сильнее. Он поставил ногу на руки Торина, и тот подкинул хоббита вверх. Бильбо крепко схватился за ветку дерева и сразу перекинул через неё ногу. Привстав на ветке, он ухватился за следующую ветку и начал забираться всё выше, пробираясь к самой верхушке. Торин напряжённо следил за хоббитом, пока ветки не закрыли его. Он боялся, что малыш не удержится и упадёт, поэтому он напряжённо вслушивался, готовый в любой момент поймать падающего Бильбо. Остальные гномы тоже подошли к дереву и ожидали хоббита. 

А тем временем Бильбо долез до верхушки и начал осматриваться, крепко держась за одну из веток. Было около полудня и солнце уже поднялось высоко над горизонтом, освещая всё вокруг. Хоббит радовался солнцу, по которому уже успел соскучиться. Однако радость его быстро сменилась грустью: вокруг был сплошной лес: ни конца, ни края, которому не было видно. Бильбо прищурился, отчаянно пытаясь рассмотреть что-нибудь впереди. Но кроме деревьев ничего не было видно. 

Птица, неожиданно взлетевшая недалеко от хоббита, очень испугала Бильбо. Тот вздрогну всем телом и, испугавшись, разжал руку. Не сумев сохранить равновесия, он полетел вниз, обдирая руки о ветки в неудачных попытках схватиться за них. Бильбо закричал, понимая, что упадёт на землю и, если не умрёт, то наверняка сильно повредит себе что-нибудь. 

Торин услышал его крик и вытянул руки вперёд, надеясь успеть подхватить падающего Бильбо. И как раз вовремя. Хоббит упал прямо в руки Торина, который инстинктивно прижал его к себе. Торин не хотел отпускать Бильбо. Сейчас он ему казался напуганным маленьким мальчиком, которого нужно защитить, а сам он чувствовал себя ответственным отцом. Испуганный хоббит не сопротивлялся и сам прижался к гному. Он отчётливо слышал, как сильно стучит сердце, только не знал, чьё именно. 

\- Ты в порядке? – хриплым голосом спросил Торин.

\- Да, - выдохнул Бильбо и расслабился, чувствуя, как страх отступает. 

\- Не пугай меня так больше, - попросил король. Он осторожно опустил взломщика на землю и осмотрел на наличие серьёзных повреждений. Бильбо был весь в царапинах и немного дрожал от пережитого страха, но в остальном выглядел сносно. Торин громко выдохнул от облегчения, ведь он так боялся потерять своего «мальчика». Окончательно успокоившийся гном спросил: 

\- Ну, раз всё в порядке, расскажешь, что ты увидел?

\- Конечно, - ответил Бильбо и пересказал, всё увиденное им с дерева. 

Во время рассказа Торин всё больше мрачнел, понимая, что выбраться из леса в ближайшие дни не удастся. Остальные гномы и хоббит тоже это понимали, поэтому, когда они продолжили путь, все задумались, сколько они ещё продержатся. 

Под вечер, когда стало слишком темно, чтобы двигаться дальше, отряд начал по обыкновению располагаться на ночлег. Внезапно Кили указал рукой в сторону и воскликнул, привлекая внимание остальных: 

\- Смотрите! Там какой-то свет.

Все начали оглядываться в поисках «света», так как увидеть, куда именно указывал юный принц, было не возможно. Вскоре все увидели далёкие блики, как от пламени костра. Однако никто не спешил бежать в ту сторону, так как все помнили наставления волшебника. Посовещавшись, путники решили всё же проверить, что это за свет, но постараться не забыть, откуда они пришли. Отряд двинулся вперёд, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума.

Бильбо это давалось, как никогда, трудно. Он был настолько измотан событиями прошедшего дня, что готов был уснуть прямо на ходу, но он упорно продолжал идти, боясь потеряться в этом страшном лесу... Однако дойти до источника им так и не удалось. Когда путники были всего в нескольких метрах от него и даже слышали чей-то смех и разговоры, свет внезапно потух, а смех оборвался. Раздосадованные гномы собрались было вернуться к тропе, но свет появился вновь они, уже ни о чём не задумываясь, помчались к нему. 

И снова они потерпели неудачу, к тому же ещё и заблудившись. Когда они в третий раз увидели огонь, способным идти оказался только Торин. Остальные же так устали, что просто лежали на земле не в силах даже пошевелиться. Так как в этот раз огонь горел не так уж и далеко, король рискнул идти к нему в одиночестве. Собрав последние силы, он поднялся и побрел к свету, но, не дойдя до своей цели, он вдруг споткнулся обо что-то, громко охнул и упал на землю, ударившись головой о крупный булыжник. От сильного удара, и без того ослабевший, король потерял сознание…


	3. Сюрпризы эльфийской темницы

Очнулся Торин засветло. Нет, даже не очнулся – его привели в сознание. И сделали это эльфы, которые теперь вели пленённого гнома в подземный дворец короля эльфов. Да, определённо пленённого: не смотря на то, что руки оставались свободны, меч и остальное оружие отобрали. К тому же его вели в окружении хорошо вооружённых солдат. Однако эта предосторожность была излишней – Торин был способен лишь идти, не падая, а о том, чтобы сбежать и думать было нечего.

У него раскалывалась голова, и болело всё тело. К тому же он переживал за товарищей, не зная, что с ними случилось. Вдруг они тоже взяты в плен… 

Как он понял по обрывкам разговоров эльф, его вели прямиком к Трандуилу, королю эльфов. Торина коробило от одной мысли о нём. «Не отлепится ведь теперь со своими расспросами. Похуже Элронда будет. Тот хоть не корыстный, а этот золото потребует, да приставать будет: мол, что я в лесу делаю, куда иду, что мне нужно. Ему этого точно нельзя сообщать. Но нужно попробовать узнать, что случилось с остальными. И особенно с хоббитом…» - думал Торин в то время пока они шли. Он сам не заметил, в какой момент его мысли закружились вокруг взломщика. Но оно и понятно, ведь он такой маленький и беззащитный, такой… домашний что ли. А сейчас он оказался один в этом тёмном лесу. «Нет, конечно, не один, - успокаивал себя Торин. – с ним остальные гномы, они о нём позаботятся, защитят если что.» Но понимать, что сам он не может уберечь малыша от опасности, было мучительно…

На эти размышления ушло всё время до дворца короля эльфов, поэтому у Торина не было времени придумать правдоподобные ответы на предполагаемые вопросы Трандуила, которыми вездесущий эльф засыпал уставшего гнома. 

\- Ну? – высокомерно спросил король эльфов.

Торин посмотрел на него, как на больного.

\- Что ты делал в моём лесу? Ты знаешь, как ты напугал меня и мой народ? – возмущался эльф.

\- Я заблудился, кода шёл навестить родичей в Железных горах – ответил Торин.

-Не верю. Говори правду! – заорал Трандуил. 

Однако Торин не собирался так просто сдаваться и с упорством истинного гнома продолжал настаивать на своём. Они спорили около часа, по истечении которого король эльфов приказал запереть упрямого гнома в темницу и не выпускать, пока он не образумится. Войдя в отведённую ему темницу и дождавшись пока его надзиратели уйдут, смертельно измотанный гном без сил опустился на стоявшую в углу небольшую кровать. Едва успев принять горизонтальное положение, Торин, «добитый» ещё и Трандуилом с его нескончаемыми расспросами, провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений.

Проспал он около десяти часов, что с ним случалось крайне редко. С детства он был приучен спать не более семи часов, чего ему было вполне достаточно. Однако сейчас факт непривычно долгого сна беспокоил Торина в последнюю очередь. Первоочерёдной проблемой было скорейшее освобождение из темницы. Нельзя сказать, что эльфы плохо обращались со своими пленниками. Они не морили их голодом, как это делали орки, однако чувство неволи подстёгивало Торина к действиям. 

К тому же он до сих пор ничего не знал о судьбе друзей, и это так же не давало ему сидеть на месте. И он решил, что пора действовать. Подкрепившись оставленной эльфами едой, он начал осматривать место своего заточения. Окна располагались высоко под потолком, давая достаточно света, дверь находилась прямо напротив кровати. Больше мебели в темнице не было. Решётки на двери позволяли неплохо рассмотреть коридор, который, к облегчению, Торина не охраняли. Но радовался гном не долго: где-то не далеко, видимо в следующем коридоре слышались голоса. Но они были слишком далеко и разобрать, что именно говорили, было невозможно.

Закончив осмотр, пленённый король сел обратно на кровать и облокотился о прохладную каменную стену. У него до сих пор нещадно болела голова, видимо удар о камень был слишком сильным. Он сидел, прикрыв глаза, и продумывал варианты побега. В тот момент, когда он же почти совсем отчаялся, понимая, что без посторонней помощи побег не возможен, за дверью послышались шаги.

Спустя минуту-две дверь открылась, и вошёл высокий эльф. В этот момент Торину показалось, что за ним в темницу прошмыгнула какая-то тень. Подумав, что ему померещилось, гном перевёл взгляд на вошедшего эльфа. Тот оставил пленнику еду и, не произнеся ни слова, покинул помещение. Не успевший проголодаться, Торин даже не притронулся к еде. Он собирался вновь предаться раздумьям о побеге, но внезапно почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. 

***

\- Кто здесь? – громко спросил Торин. На первый взгляд в темнице никого, кроме самого гнома не было, однако он утром чувствовал чьё-то присутствие. А Торин привык доверять своим ощущениям. И как всегда они его не подвели.

\- Торин! – послышался до боли знакомый королю голос. И вслед за голосом появился его владелец. 

\- Бильбо!!! – обрадовано воскликнул Торин, обнимая хоббита, с разбега запрыгнувшего ему на колени. Они сидели, обнявшись, несколько минут, абсолютно счастливые и просто наслаждались близостью друг друга.

Отстраняясь, хоббит случайно коснулся рассечённого при падении лба Торина, и тот сдавленно охнул, не успев сдержаться. Услышав это, Бильбо побледнел и испуганно посмотрел в лицо гнома.

\- Что случилось? Ты ранен? – взволнованно спросил взломщик.

\- Да нет, что ты! Просто царапина, - отмахнулся Торин, отводя взгляд.

\- Ага, конечно, это из-за «просто царапины» ты так громко стонешь? – съязвил Хоббит, укоризненно глядя упрямого короля. – Поверни голову, я посмотрю.

\- Заботливый какой… - пробормотал Торин, пытаясь увернуться. Однако остатки протеста замерли на губах, когда Бильбо аккуратно повернул голову короля, чтобы рассмотреть его «царапину». От увиденного у Бильбо защемило в груди: чуть выше виска виднелся рваная рана, до сих пор не успевшая зарубцеваться, покрытая грязью и определённо доставляющая сильную боль. Первая мысль хоббита была о том, что рану нужно срочно промыть и перевязать. Как раз вовремя, он заметил воду, принесённую недавно эльфом. Он достал из своего внутреннего кармашка чудом сохранившийся платок, который он в своё время позаимствовал у Беорна. Бильбо смочил платок и, стараясь приносить как можно меньше боли, начал смывать грязь с головы короля. Прохлада и нежные движения малыша облегчали страдания Торина, и он постепенно расслаблялся. 

Когда Бильбо закончил,он еще раз глянул на Торина. Тот сидел с закрытыми глазами, и на его губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Она обрадовала взломщика, и тот невольно и сам заулыбался. Лицо Торина было прекрасно, не смотря даже на то, что было покрыто грязью. Последний факт не давал хоббиту, получше рассмотреть короля, и он принялся исправлять эту несправедливость. Бильбо ещё раз смочил платок и, всё так же сидя на коленях Торина, начал ловко смывать с его лица грязь. Удивившийся было Торин, замер, когда маленькие пальчики коснулись его скулы, немного поворачивая его голову. Он невольно прильнул к тёплой ладошке. Улыбка Бильбо стала ещё шире. 

Дойдя до губ, он невольно залюбовался. Было в них что-то притягательное. «Интересно, какие они на вкус?» - подумалось Бильбо. И поддавшись внезапному порыву, он наклонился к Торину и коснулся его губ в невинном поцелуе. Через пару восхитительных мгновений он, наконец, осознал, что делает, и хотел было отпрянуть, но властная рука Торина не позволила ему отстраниться. Одной рукой он притянул Бильбо к себе, а другой коснулся лица. Торин приоткрыл рот и провёл языком по нижней губе хоббита, как бы просясь дальше. Наклонив голову, Бильбо пропустил язык Торина. Тот прошелся, скачала по кромке зубов, затем начал изучать язык самого хоббита, нежно переплетаясь с ним и доставляя Бильбо необыкновенное удовольствие. Губы малыша были слаще мёда, и Торин часто проводил по ним языком. От накрывших его ощущений Бильбо начал тихо постанывать в рот Торину. 

Через некоторое время воздуха обоим стало не хватать, и они с сожалением оторвались друг от друга. Оба тяжело дышали и улыбались, глядя в глаза самому дорогому для них существу.

\- Ты великолепен, мой маленький взломщик, - прошептал Торин, улыбаясь. – И почему ты не сделал этого раньше?

\- Сам удивляюсь, - ответил хоббит и обнял своего короля. Да именно своего, ведь Торин не оттолкнул его, не прогнал, не отругал за дерзость.

Так они сидели, обнявшись, в темнице и чувствовали себя самыми счастливыми в мире, не смотря на своё незавидное положение. Но их счастью не суждено было длиться долго. Снаружи послышались шаги, и Бильбо, быстро соскочив с колен Торина, отбежал в самый тёмный угол и надел кольцо, становясь невидимым. Тем временем вошедший стражник объявил, что король Трандуил желает видеть пленника и попросил Торина идти за ним. Приказывать эльф не осмелился, так как чувствовал незримую силу в пленнике, но и должного почтения к пленённому королю не проявил. Это сильно задело гордого гнома. Перед выходом из темницы Торин почувствовал лёгкое ободряющее касание на своей руке, и это придало ему уверенности. Он вышел с высоко поднятой головой. А Бильбо остался в камере, ожидать возвращения своего короля.


	4. - Что будем делать? - Бежать.

Три часа мучал Трандуил Торина, безуспешно пытаясь выпытать его планы. Угрожать даже пробовал. Заявил, что его спутники также взяты в плен. Но Торин отлично понимал, что ему нечего боятся. К тому же в темнице его ждал маленький взломщик, который, как понял гном, может становиться невидимым. А это давало Торину надежду на спасение. Поэтому Трандуил снова потерпел неудачу и отправил пленника обратно в камеру.

Пока король эльфов негодовал и бегал кругами вокруг Торина, тот думал о своём, лишь временами прислушиваясь к эльфу. «Как Бильбо оказался в замке? Если бы его схватили вместе с остальными, он не смог бы выбраться незамеченным… Значит он успел скрыться. Но как ему это удалось!? Нужно обязательно его расспросить… Да и о судьбе остальных надо узнать, а то вдруг этот королишка соврал.» 

Зайдя в темницу и не увидев хоббита, Торин сначала испугался, но сообразив, что Бильбо, скорее всего, невидим, окликнул его. Ответа не последовало. «Неужели приснилось» - промелькнуло в голове у гнома. Понурив голову, Торин подошёл к кровати и хотел уже лечь, когда услышал тихое сопение со стороны подушки. Он повел рукой над кроватью: под пальцами чувствовалась ткань одежды. Присев у изголовья, Торин протянул руку к подушке, туда, где была видна небольшая ямка, будто кто-то лежит на подушке. Он легонько провёл пальцами по невидимой щеке, погладил волосы. Король не хотел будить своего малыша, но не мог касаться его. Ему постоянно казалось, что сейчас Бильбо возьмёт и исчезнет. Желая ещё раз удостовериться, в присутствии хоббита, Торин наклонился к спящему и начал покрывать его лицо лёгкими поцелуями, пока не нашёл губы. Внезапно Бильбо начал отвечать на поцелуй, потихоньку перехватывая инициативу. Торин почувствовал, что его обхватывают за шею маленькие ручки и притягивают к кровати. Не разрывая поцелуя, он подхватил невидимку на руки и лёг на кровать, ощущая небольшой вес хоббита на себе. 

Из-за нехватки воздуха поцелуй пришлось прервать. Бильбо, сняв кольцо, лёг на грудь гнома. В его глазах плескалась нежность и любовь к гному. Он откровенно любовался своим королём, будто пытаясь запомнить каждую чёрточку его лица. А тот лежал и улыбался. 

\- Чего хотел Трандуил? – поинтересовался Бильбо.

\- Всё того же… Куда иду, чего хочу… даже угрожал, что друзей наших схватил. Ты не знаешь случайно, правда ли это?

\- Да, правда, - погрустнев, ответил хоббит. – Но я уверен – им ничего не угрожает.

\- А как вышло, что ты остался свободен? Расскажешь? Да и секрет твоей невидимости хочется узнать, - Торин не злился на Бильбо, но переживал за товарищей. Поэтому ему было необходимо узнать ответы на свои вопросы.

\- Я всё тебе расскажу, мой король, только не сердись на меня. Думаю, правильно будет сначала рассказать тебе об этом, - произнёс хоббит, доставая из кармашка своё колечко и показывая его Торину.

Бильбо быстро пересказал историю нахождения кольца и его «особенности». Торин заинтересовался кольцом, но пока решил не думать о нём. Успеется. Сейчас были проблемы поважнее. Между тем Бильбо продолжал свой рассказ. Оказалось, что он успел пережить довольно много приключений за последние сорок часов. 

Ещё когда отряд бежал в первый раз за тем огоньком в дали, Бильбо почувствовал - добром это не кончится. Его шатало от усталости, глаза слипались, но он продолжал идти дальше, не позволяя себе расслабляться ни на минуту. Когда же свет погас, хоббит позволил себе опуститься на землю и облокотиться на стоящее рядом дерево. И зря. В тот момент, когда он всего на мгновение, как он думал, прикрыл глаза, он уснул и не знал, о втором появлении света.

Проснувшись, он каким-то шестым чувством ощутил опасность. Одна рука сразу потянулась к мечу, а другая в карман за кольцом. Бильбо резко вскочил, уже успев надеть кольцо, и закружился на месте в поисках угрозы. Увидев ЕГО, хоббит чуть не упал в обморок. В паре метров от малыша-взломщика стоял огромный чёрный паук и двигал своими хелицерами*. Паук определённо чувствовал запах хоббита, так как начал двигаться чётко в его сторону. 

Понимая, что убежать не удастся, Бильбо покрепче перехватил меч и приготовился отражать атаки «противника». Паук нападал отчаянно, видимо был очень голоден, а хоббита будто подменили – он ловко орудовал мечом, постоянно задевая паука и дразня его, обзывая лупоглазым и толстопузом. Разозлённый до предела, монстр решил, видимо, идти напролом: он подогнул лапы и резко прыгнул на слишком резвую добычу. Бильбо, предполагавший такое развитие событий, присел, сделал кувырок вперёд и поднял меч над головой, разрезая брюхо паука.

Бильбо медленно поднялся с земли и удивлённо посмотрел сначала на поверженного врага, бьющегося в предсмертных конвульсиях, а потом на меч в своих руках. "Ты определённо волшебный, что бы там ни говорили другие! И я дам тебе имя, ведь у всех великих мечей есть имя. Я назову тебя Маэгнас!" Полюбовавшись ещё немного на свой меч, хоббит спустился с небес на землю и задумался, что же ему теперь делать. Гномов нигде не видно, он один в лесу, всеми забытый. Но твёрдо решив не отчаиваться, Бильбо начал внимательно осматриваться, надеясь найти хотя бы следы гномов. Это оказалось несложно: чуть в стороне от «места сражения» ветви деревьев были поломаны, а под ними виднелись отпечатки гномьих башмаков. Надев для безопасности кольцо, пошёл по следам, всё ещё надеясь найти гномов. 

Не пройдя и двадцати метров, хоббит услышал чьи-то голоса. Он сразу остановился и начал вслушиваться в разговор. По лесу шли двое: громадина и эльф. Бильбо сразу уловил слова гномы и, заинтересовавшись, тихо, как умеют только истинные хоббиты, пошёл за ними. Как он понял из их разговора, эльфа звали Леголас и он был сыном короля эльфов, а человек именовался Арагорном, сыном Араторна. Но это было неважно для хоббита, гораздо важнее, что этот Леголас рассказывал мужчине, о гномах, которых его отец поймал этой ночью при попытке нападения на него и его подданных. Бильбо хотел даже удивиться, почему это гномы решили напасть на эльфов, но сейчас было не до этого. 

Вскоре человек и эльф попрощались и разошлись в разные стороны. Бильбо, недолго думая, пошёл за эльфом, правильно рассудив, что тот может привести его к друзьям. И действительно вскоре они подошли к высокому замку и Бильбо незаметно проник вовнутрь.   
Дальше было легко: подслушивая разговоры эльфов Бильбо быстро выяснил, где находятся гномы и вместе с одним из них, тем, что приносил еду, прошмыгнул в темницу к Торину.

\- Ну, вот и вся история, - закончил Бильбо, глядя на задумавшегося короля. – Что будем делать?

\- Бежать, - решил Торин. – Ты говорил, что знаешь, где остальные? – И, дождавшись кивка, продолжил:

\- Мы должны найти способ сбежать, но сначала пойти к ним, вдруг кто-то выяснил, какую-нибудь полезную информацию… Справишься?

\- Конечно! - с готовностью ответил Бильбо. – Только мне нужно как-то выбраться из темницы.

\- Это мы сейчас устроим, - улыбнулся Торин.

Бильбо встал с кровати и отошёл к двери, одевая кольцо. Торин тоже подошёл к выходу и начал кричать, требуя, что бы к нему подошли. Через пару минут к темнице подошёл эльф спросил, что случилось. Гном ответил, что у него кончилась вода, и получил ответ просьбу подождать: сейчас ему всё принесут. Когда эльф-стражник отошёл, Торин жестом подозвал Бильбо и заключил его в обьятья и, прошептав «удачи», поцеловал в макушку на прощанье. Вскоре вернулся эльф с требуемой водой, и пока он вносил ведро, хоббит прошмыгнул в коридор. 

Теперь настала очередь Торина сидеть в ожидании малыша-взломщика.

 

____________________________________________________________

* Хелицеры - (от греч . chele - клешня, коготь и keras - рог), первая пара головных, обычно клешневидных, конечностей у членистоногих животных подтипа хелицеровых; размельчают и раздавливают пищу. Хелицеры соответствуют антеннам ракообразных.


	5. Проснись!

«Темно. Почему так темно? И жарко? Где я? Что происходит?» Мысли медленно, будто нехотя, плыли в голове Торина. Вокруг было слишком темно, даже для гномьих глаз. Было невозможно что-либо рассмотреть. Внезапно вдалеке появился свет. Не такой как в лесу, не дающий надежды на спасение и тепло. Совсем не такой. От этого света веяло холодом и опасностью. 

Но другого выбора не было и Торин, решившись, медленно пошёл на свет. Сейчас гном находился в тоннеле, хотя у него было ощущение, что вначале он был в большой пещере. Однако думать об этом было некогда. Он уже был очень близок к источнику непонятного света. Шаг. Ещё шаг. Он медленно входит огромный зал. О, этот зал! Торин узнает его из тысячи: это сокровищница Эребора. Взгляд короля скользит по горам золота и серебра. Но что-то не так, и сын Траина это чувствует. Он обводит взглядом сокровищницу и видит её…  
Кровь. Она повсюду. Присмотревшись, Торин замирает в ужасе: в нескольких шагах от него лежит Балин. Мертвый. «Нет!» - мелькает в голове Торина - « Не может быть…» Он ещё раз оглядывается и то тут, то там видит трупы остальных друзей. Вот Бофур, чуть дальше Бифур и Оин, и даже Двалин. Фили с Кили даже сейчас вместе. Все они мертвы. 

Краем глаза Торин замечает какое-то движение. Он быстро оборачивается, и колени его начинают подкашиваться, а руки дрожать – у дальней стены лежит Бильбо. У него рассечена грудная клетка, но он жив. Пока жив. Он смотрит на гнома и будто пытается что-то ему сказать. Король быстро подбегает к хоббиту и падает возле него на колени.

\- Бильбо… Нет, только не ты. Не ты, – шептал Торин, а из глаз непроизвольно текли слёзы. – Бильбо, пожалуйста не надо не умирай…

\- Прости меня, мой король, - очень тихо отвечает хоббит. – Прости, Торин.

Из последних сил он протягивает руку и касается скулы гнома. Затем его глаза закрываются, а рука падает вниз. За спиной Торина слышится смех, злой, беспощадный смех. Сын Траина резко оборачивается и видит дракона, расслабленно лежащего на горах золота.

\- Ты жалок, Торин Дубощит. Ты даже не смог защитить самое дорогое тебе существо, а хочешь стать королём? – насмешливо спросил Смауг. – Тебе никогда этого не сделать! Проснись, ты, наконец. Проснись!

\- Торин! Проснись, проснись, – ко-то настойчиво тряс гнома за плечи. Король резко отрыл глаза и сел на кровати. Рядом с ним стоял Бильбо, очень бледный, но живой и здоровый. Увидев хоббита, Торин сразу прижал его к себе и уткнулся носом в шею. Тот рассеянно погладил короля по спине, как бы успокаивая.   
\- Что случилось? Что тебе приснилось? – спросил Бильбо, посмотрев своему любимому в глаза.

\- Не помню, - соврал Торин. Он не хотел, чтобы его хоббит переживал. И хотя Бильбо не поверил, он решил не настаивать. Он аккуратно стёр мокрые дорожки с лица Торина поцелуями и улыбнулся, глядя на его довольное лицо. И, желая окончательно отвлечь гнома от мрачных мыслей, сказал:

\- У меня есть хорошая новость. Я придумал, как нам сбежать, - сказал Бильбо, чья улыбка стала ещё шире, при виде изумлённого короля. – Придётся, конечно, попотеть, но оно того стоит, я думаю.

\- Во имя Махала, Бильбо, когда ты успел!? Тебя не было всего один день. – Торин выглядел настолько удивлённым, что хоббит невольно почувствовал гордость.

\- Это получилось случайно: когда я искал темницу Глоина, наткнулся на эльфов-слуг, которые обсуждали какой-то предстоящий праздник. Как я понял, по случаю этого праздника во дворец доставят бочки с едой и вином. Большие бочки, которые потом спустят по реке.

\- Погоди-ка. Ты предлагаешь залезть в бочки и в них переплыть реку? Ты уверен, что мы хотя бы выживем?

\- Да, уверен, - немного помедлив, ответил Бильбо. – Ну, почти. Но если у тебя есть другой план, то прошу: поделись! – немного обиженно сказал хоббит, нахмурившись и смешно надув губы.

\- Нет. Другого плана у меня нет, - Торин тяжело вздохнул. – А как ты собираешься открыть двери темницы, чтобы выпустить нас? 

\- С этим проблем не возникнет, - заверил хоббит. – Охранник, у которого хранятся ключи, очень рассеян, и я уверен, что смогу незаметно стащить их. Взломщик я или кто?

\- Иди сюда, взломщик, - чуть насмешливо произнёс Торин, сажая малыша себе на колени и обнимая за плечи. Тот в свою очередь положил голову на плечо гнома и прикрыл глаза. Он не спал, просто наслаждался близостью и покоем. 

Весь следующий день Торин не видел Бильбо. Где-то под вечер король услышал тихий звон ключей и щелчок открываемой двери. В темницу проскользнул хоббит и жестом велел идти за собой. Дальше события развивались очень стремительно. Меньше, чем за полчаса они освободили всех двенадцать гномов и пробрались в зал, где хранились готовые к «водной транспортировке» бочки. На то, чтобы объяснить всем план побега и разместить гномов в бочках, также ушло не очень много времени. Последним Бильбо размещал Торина, который долго спорил с хоббитом, о том, кто именно должен остаться и закрыть последнюю бочку. Бильбо победил в споре, напомнив о кольце, и усадил-таки упрямого гнома в бочку. Крышка закрылась, и стало предсказуемо темно. 

Через некоторое время послышались голоса эльфов, но разобрать, о чём те говорят, Торину было сложно. Далее, как понял сын Траина по своим ощущениям, бочку покатили. В момент падения в воду его сердце пропустило удар, но дальнейшее путешествие прошло относительно спокойно. Представив, как холодно сейчас бедному хоббиту, король тяжело вздохнул и подумал, что его малыш после такого «купания» может серьёзно заболеть. 

По прошествии долгих пяти часов постоянной тряски и переворотов, Торин почувствовал, что бочка пристала к берегу. Через пару минут крышка открылась, и Торин с трудом вылез на берег. Его взгляду предстал мокрый, дрожащий всем телом, хоббит. Охнув, гном подбежал к малышу и накинул на него свой меховой плащ, потеплее укутывая продрогшего до костей Бильбо. Убедившись, что дальше малыш согреется и без его помощи, Торин отправился искать остальных членов отряда. 

Посмеявшись над кряхтящими и ворчащими себе под нос что-то нелицеприятное для хоббита, гномами, Торин обернулся к Бильбо. Тот уже присел на одну из бочек и плотнее кутался в плащ короля, однако, несмотря на бледность, уже не дрожал. Дав отряду получасовой отдых, Торин задумался о дальнейшем пути. Как он помнил, ниже по реке находился город людей Эсгарот, где они могли бы отдохнуть и пополнить запасы провизии. Посоветовавшись на всякий случай с Балином, король принял окончательное решение о дальнейшем пути и позволил себе немного расслабиться.


	6. Отдых в Эсгароте

Путь до Эсгарота прошел в молчании. Сын Траина был погружён в свои мысли, остальные гномы всё ещё отходили от пережитого шока, а Бильбо посильнее кутался в плащ, оставленный ему Торином. Он с наслаждением вдыхал запах короля гномов. Смесь накалённого железа, крови и что-то, что хоббит не мог распознать. Наверное, это был запах самого гнома. Мысли маленького взломщика постоянно вертелись вокруг будущего Короля-под-горой, ведь он не сомневался, что их поход будет удачным. Внутренний голос убеждал, что впереди много опасностей, но вместе они всё выдержат. 

Бильбо посмотрел на Торина, взгляд которого был направлен куда-то вдаль. Сам он о чём-то напряженно думал, и было видно, что мысли его не из приятных. Хоббит, решивший узнать причину его отнюдь не весёлого настроения, подбежал к королю, который шёл метров на пять позади всех, и прямо спросил:

\- О чём ты думаешь? У тебя такое лицо, будто тебе сказали гору поднять, а ты не знаешь, как это сделать, - неудачная шутка не развеселила Торина, но заставила обратить своё внимание на хоббита. Взглянув на него, король невольно расплылся в улыбке: Бильбо, укутанный по подбородок в слишком большой для него плащ и немного запыхавшийся, выглядел очень мило и немного комично. 

\- Да вот думаю об одном пареньке, который мне очень дорог и который возможно согласится в будущем стать моим супругом, - намеренно не глядя в сторону замершего хоббита, будто не о нём речь, ответил Торин.

\- Аааа... понятно, - отозвался Бильбо. – И кто же этот счастливчик? Я его знаю?

\- Да, думаю, ты с ним знаком, - король из последних сил сохранял на лице бесстрастное выражение. – Знаешь ли, я никогда не встречал никого добрее, красивее и умнее него. Уверен, я буду с ним счастлив.

\- О! Даже так! Ну, тогда желаю вам счастья в личной жизни, - зло проговорил хоббит. – И всё же позволь спросить, кто это совершенство?  
\- Думаю, что тебе достаточно знать, что он сейчас идёт рядом со мной, – с тем же серьёзным лицом ответил гном.  
\- Но тут никого кроме меня нет! – Оглянувшись на всякий случай, крикнул доведённый до предела Бильбо. И тут до него дошло. Он поднял на Торина удивлённый взгляд. – Так ты про меня… обо мне… Значит это я?

\- Конечно ты! Кто же ещё? – Уже открыто рассмеялся король. 

Бильбо радостно прыгнул в раскрывшиеся объятья своего Торина. Теперь уж точно своего. 

\- Погоди, ты действительно хочешь… как ты там сказал «в будущем стать моим супругом»? Это ты мне предложение сделал? – покраснев, неуверенно спросил малыш, заглядывая в лицо Торина.

\- Да. И очень надеюсь, что ты не откажешь. Тогда в темнице я понял, что ты – самое дорогое для меня существо в мире и что я не хочу потерять тебя. Но, если ты против, я не буду настаивать, – уже как-то грустно закончил король.

\- Вот мой ответ, – прошептал Бильбо и поцеловал Торина. Поцелуй был нежным и в то же время настойчивым. Лицо Бильбо находилось выше, так как гном всё ещё держал его на руках. Он обхватил лицо Торина обеими руками, в то же время, приоткрывая рот короля и проводя языком по верхней губе. В этом поцелуе он выражал всю свою любовь и преданность. Торин страстно отвечал, иногда покусывая нижнюю губу малыша и покрепче обхватывая его за талию. Мягко закончив поцелуй, Бильбо своим прижался лбом ко лбу Торина и с широкой улыбкой спросил:

\- Мой ответ понятен?

\- Ммм… Думаю, ты мог бы его повторить. 

\- Не сейчас, мы и так от остальных отстали, - с сожалением ответил Бильбо. И правда: заметив, чем заняты король и взломщик, умный Балин быстро увёл остальной отряд подальше от влюблённых. А Двалину пришлось за уши оттаскивать не в меру любопытных принцев.

Быстро нагнав отряд, улыбающийся Торин и красный от смущения Бильбо то и дело ловили на себе взгляды других участников похода. Однако хоббит не заметил ни неприязни, ни отвращения в этих взглядах. Были лишь радость, удивление и одобрение. Кто-то даже похлопал Бильбо по плечу. 

***

К вечеру отряд добрался до города, где стражники проводили их к градоправителю Барду. Последний принял их очень тепло и с радостью предложил свою помощь, когда Торин поведал о своих планах. Их разместили в большом доме в центре города. Слишком уставшие путники вежливо отказались принять участие в пире, и сразу пошли в свои спальни. 

***

Бильбо стоял возле двери ториновой комнаты и думал, стучать в дверь или нет. С одной стороны, так как он уже согласился стать супругом Торина, он может спать с ним в одной комнате, но с другой… кто их этих гномов знает с их традициями. Наконец решившись, он тихо постучал в дверь, и, услышав приглашение, вошёл.

И так и замер в дверях: Торин стоял возле кровати в одних штанах. «Он прекрасен» - подумал Бильбо, глядя на обнажённый торс гнома. Кожа была немного смуглая, на руках и груди были видны сильные мышцы. И шрамы… Они были по всему телу, куда не посмотри. Один самый большой рассекал грудь с левой стороны, проходил по рёбрам и заканчивался чуть пониже пупка. Как зачарованный Бильбо подошёл в плотную к опешившему гному и кончиками пальцев провёл по шраму сверху до низу. С губ Торина непроизвольно сорвался стон, а к низу живота прилила кровь. Бильбо удивлённо посмотрел на увеличивающийся бугорок на штанах короля. В его голове начал созревать один очень хитрый план. Он ещё раз провёл пальцами по груди, как бы случайно задевая сосок, вызывая этим ещё один стон. Загадочно улыбнувшись, хоббит подтолкнул Торина к кровати, лёг на него сверху и мягко, почти целомудренно коснулся его губ своими. Но сразу же отстранился, не давая углубить поцелуй. Вместо этого он провёл языком по шее, поцеловал ключицу и, наконец, нашёл губами твёрдый сосок. Едва Бильбо коснулся его языком, Торин протяжно застонал, не в силах сдержаться.

\- Не знал, что ты такой чувствительный, - посмотрев на короля, пробормотал Бильбо, сам начинавший заводится от его стонов. – И громкий.

\- Не... не останавливайся, - только и смог сказать Торин.

\- Как прикажете, мой король, - Бильбо улыбнулся и продолжил свои манипуляции, вызывая всё новые звуки наслаждения. «Интересно, а что если я…» - промелькнула ещё одна хитрая мысль в голове изобретательного взломщика. Он мельком взглянул на уже вставший колом член Торина и, проведя языком в последний раз по соску, начал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев по шраму до пупка, стараясь пока не задевать эрекцию гнома. Обводя языком пупок, Бильбо поднял взгляд на Торина, который от наслаждения уже закрыл глаза и добела закусил нижнюю губу. Когда хоббит внезапно остановился, король гномов приподнялся на руках и посмотрел на него.

\- Можно? – прошептал малыш, взглядом указывая на каменный член.

Торин лишь кивнул, не в силах произнести хоть слово. Получив согласие, Бильбо быстро высвободил член гнома, который уже сочился предэкулятом, и без всякой подготовки взял в рот. От нахлынувших ощущений Торин вцепился в кровать и издал оглушительный стон. Довольный результатом Бильбо начал, хоть и немного неумело, но старательно подводить Торина к разрядке, не обращая внимание на собственное возбуждение. Его язык ловко скользил по всей длине члена, задевая уздечку и нежно водя кончиком по головке. Уже через пару минут Торин кончил с именем Бильбо на губах, а тот мужественно проглотил всё до последней капли. 

\- Иди ко мне, - ласково сказал Торин, притягивая к себе немного уставшего, но всё ещё возбуждённого хоббита и крепко обнимая его. Король быстро раздел малыша и несколькими уверенными и в то же время нежными движениям подвёл его к пику. Потом, вытерев его, страстно поцеловал, выражая всю свою благодарность и любовь.

Вот так обнявшись они заснули любимые и любящие.


	7. Путь к подножью Одинокой

Неделя. Столько времени понадобилось отряду, чтобы хорошо отдохнуть и набраться сил для дальнейшего путешествия. Всё это время градоправитель Эсгарота выказывал путешественникам знаки внимания, приглашал на пиры, праздники, уверял в своей дружбе. Он был искренен в своих намерениях, поэтому Торин поверил Барду, правителю Озёрного города, и с радостью принял его помощь в подготовке к продолжению похода. Бургомистр был посвящён в планы компании и даже знал всю историю с начала похода. Торин решил, что такой честный и благородный правитель, как Бард достоин доверия. К тому же, человек уже на второй день своего знакомства с Дубощитом смог заслужить одобрение сурового короля.

Дело в том, что на первый праздник, на котором присутствовали гномы, были приглашены и подданные Трандуила, которые сразу узнали бывших пленников. Эльфы вначале хотели схватить беглецов, но так как силы были неравны, откланялись и поспешили вернуться домой, чтобы сообщить своему королю новости о таинственно пропавших гномах. 

В тот же вечер Торин поведал Барду об их заключении в замке короля эльфов. Как ни странно, градоправитель поддержал гномов в их нелюбви к эльфам. На это у него были свои причины, связанные с политикой и торговлей. Но, как бы то ни было, люди с радостью помогли гномам: дали провизию, оружие, пони, и даже помогли переправиться через реку.

***

Путь к подножью Одинокой горы прошёл почти без приключений. Этим «почти» стал Бильбо, который во время привала умудрился заблудиться в высокой траве, росшей неподалёку. Повезло, что пропажу быстро заметили и начали громко его звать. Ориентируясь на голоса, хоббит смог выйти к месту ночёвки. Когда гномы увидели своего взломщика, они все разом покатились со смеху: раскрасневшийся, встрёпанный хоббит, с широко раскрытыми глазами и репейником в спутанных волосах выглядел довольно комично. Увидев реакцию друзей, Бильбо нахмурил брови, поджал губы и обиженно удалился обратно в заросли травы, стараясь убежать как можно дальше от гномов. 

Никто не заметил, что в глазах малыша блеснули слёзы. Никто, кроме Торина, который бросился за хоббитом вдогонку. Уже начиная переживать, король окликнул его пару раз по имени, но ответа не получил. Внезапно он услышал тихие всхлипы. Пойдя на звук, Торин обнаружил Бильбо, сидящего на земле и роняющего слёзы себе на колени.

\- Бильбо! Что случилось? Почему ты обиделся? Мы же не со зла смеялись… - сказал Торин, подходя к малышу и садясь возле него.

\- Я з-знаю… я не обиделся, - заикаясь, ответил Бильбо. – Просто я самый слабый и бесполезный в отряде. В траве и то заблудился.

\- Это ты-то слабый?! Ты бесполезный? А кто, скажи мне, спас меня от орков? Кто догадался отвлечь тех трёх троллей? И напомни-ка мне, кому в голову пришёл план побега от того напыщенного королишки? – Торин положил обе руки на плечи хоббита. – Ты самый умный и отважный хоббит, которого я знаю.

\- А ты их так хорошо знаешь? – чуть улыбнувшись, поинтересовался Бильбо.

\- Нет, не много. Но Гендальф немного объяснил, что к чему. И как я понял, мне достался самый замечательный и уникальный экземпляр. Я самый счастливый во всём Средиземье!

\- Ну, с этим я могу поспорить, - хитро улыбнулся мистер Бэгинс. - Ведь меня любит сам Король-под-Горой, великий Торин Дубощит. Он, знаешь ли, отважный воин и мудрый правитель. 

\- Ах ты, маленький подлиза! – громко рассмеялся «великий Торин Дубощит». – Пойдём обратно к лагерю?

\- О нет! Я в таком виде туда не вернусь. Сначала пойду к той речушке, которую видел недалеко отсюда. Ты со мной?

\- Куда же я денусь? – хмыкнул гном и пошел вслед за Бильбо.

Речка действительно была близко: уже через пару минут было слышно журчание и плеск воды. Взглянув на своё отражение в воде, Бильбо сдавленно охнул: мало того что лицо было в пыльце и грязи, так ещё и волосы в репейнике.

\- Да я в жизни его не вычешу! – отчаянно воскликнул хоббит.

\- Придётся стричь тебя налысо, - серьёзно произнёс Торин.

\- Что? – Бильбо действительно испугался такой перспективе, представляя, как будет после этого выглядеть.

\- Шутка. Не переживай, я помогу, - успокоил малыша гном.

Бильбо быстро умылся, смешно пофыркивая, и подошёл к ожидающему его Торину. Тот усадил хоббита себе на колени и начал перебирать прядки его волос, выпутывая прицепившееся растения. Его пальцы действовали неожиданно мягко, и Бильбо совсем не чувствовал боли. Закончив со «спасением» волос хоббита, Торин продолжил эти своеобразные ласки, вдыхая запах цветов, травы и, почему-то, мёда.

\- От тебя мёдом пахнет, - задумчиво сказал Торин.

\- Да? Я думал, уже выветрилось. В Эсгароте Фили и Кили принесли мыло, которое было с добавкой мёда. Оттуда и запах, - объяснил Бильбо.

\- Вот негодники, - прокомментировал король и, увидев недоумение хоббита, пояснил: - У гномов мылом с медовым запахом пользуются только женщины.

\- Негодники, - повторил за Торином Бильбо, немного покраснев. И, кое-что вспомнив, добавил: - Так вот почему они так хитро улыбались, когда отдавали мне его.

\- Да уж, это на них похоже. Но мы засиделись. Остальные, наверное, уже волнуются, ведь нас долго не было. 

\- Да, пойдём скорее, - с радостью отозвался Бильбо.


	8. Нашёл!

Одинокая Гора была огромна! Лишь подойдя к ней вплотную, Бильбо осознал это в полной мере. «И огромная – это ещё мягко сказано» - подумалось хоббиту, когда он чуть не свернул шею, стараясь разглядеть верхушку горы и на глаз определить высоту. Однако всё его усилия были тщетны: вершину Одинокой горы скрывали облака, сквозь которые были видны лишь бледные очертания. 

Но сейчас первоочередной задачей было не измерить высоту горы, а найти потайной вход, который, по словам Гендальфа, был довольно велик. Торин разделил отряд на две группы, во главе одной стал сам, во второй главным поставил Балина. С королём пошли Бильбо, Ори, Нори, Глоин, Бомбур и Оин. Бифур, Дори, Кили, Фили, Двалин и Бофур оказались под началом Балина. Указания все получили одинаковые: искать скрытую дверь, признаком которой является небольшое отверстие для ключа. 

Торин заметно нервничал, ведь до дня Дурина остался лишь один день, и тогда дверь закроется ещё на год. Желая успокоить короля, Бильбо подошёл к нему, коснулся руки и заглянул в глаза. Холодный, напряжённый взгляд гнома встретился со спокойным и уверенным хоббита, будто говорившем, «у нас всё получится». Под этим взглядом Торин успокоился и едва заметно кивнул. Хоббит улыбнулся в ответ, и гномы продолжили поиски. Бильбо же заметил небольшой холм и решил на всякий случай проверить его. 

Холмик чем-то напомнил Бильбо его норку в Хоббитании: почти такой же размер, пологий склон позади укрыт травой, а спереди обрывался ровной «стеной». Казалось, там чего-то не хватает. Хоббит задумчиво провел по скале рукой, и его пальцы внезапно нащупали какую-то странную неровность. Не до конца поверив в свою удачу, мистер Беггинс присел и присмотрелся к дырке. Нет, это была скважина! Та самая, которую все ищут. 

Радостно вскрикнув, хоббит со всех ног понёсся к гномам.

\- Нашёл! Я нашёл дверь!! – шестеро гномов разом обернулись и посмотрели на сияющего взломщика. Выражения на их лицах менялись синхронно. Недоумение, неверие, радость, надежда. И всё это меньше чем за минуту. 

\- Показывай, - велел Торин, и все шестеро опрометью кинулись за Бильбо. На ходу Торин достал ключ, который передал ему Гендальф, и снял с цепочки. Хоббит оказался прав, это действительно был потайной вход в гору: опытному глазу гнома сразу стала заметна необычайная гладкость скалы и едва заметная линия, очерчивающая дверь.

\- Ори, беги к остальным и приведи их сюда, - приказал король. - Наш взломщик нашёл вход.

Он тепло улыбнулся Бильбо, и тот ответил такой же улыбкой. Пока Ори приводил остальных членов отряда, Торин отвёл Бильбо в сторону от холмика.

\- Ты молодец, настоящий взломщик, - он взял его руку и положил в раскрытую ладонь ключ. Он был тёплым, так как Торин всё время сжимал его в руке. Бильбо удивлённо взглянул на короля. – Я думаю, он должен быть у тебя.

Хоббит радостно улыбнулся. Он вплотную подошёл к Торину, встал на носочки и мягко поцеловал его. В этом поцелуе он передавал всю свою любовь и доверие. Торин также нежно отвечал на поцелуй, приобняв хоббита и чуть наклонив голову. Бильбо провёл языком по нижней губе гнома, и тот приоткрыл рот, пропуская маленького взломщика в себя. Их языки соприкоснулись, и Бильбо тихо застонал от удовольствия. Торин сильнее углубил поцелуй и крепче обнял малыша, приподнимая его над землёй. Он то и дело покусывал его губы и слышал в ответ всё те же постанывания, от которых кружилась голова. Не в силах сдержаться, он запустил одну руку под одежду хоббита и начал поглаживать его спину. 

Внезапно до них донёсся чей-то свист. От неожиданности Торин чуть не выронил Бильбо, повезло, что тот крепко обнимал гнома и поэтому удержался, ещё сильнее прижавшись к нему. Торин аккуратно опустил малыша на землю, и они начали оглядываться в поисках источника звука. Внезапно до короля дошло, в чём дело:

\- А ну выходите, негодники! – громко и сердито сказал король гномов. И будто по волшебству из-за огромного булыжника, лежавшего метрах в десяти от них, вышли Фили и Кили, низко опустив головы. 

\- Дядя, не сердись, - сказал Фили.

\- Мы не специально, - продолжил Кили.

\- Нас Балин послал, - хором закончили племянники. 

«А они заранее договариваются, что говорить, или это у них это само получается?» - задался вопросом Бильбо, глядя на такой слаженный дуэт. Молодые гномы переглянулись, и Кили продолжил.

\- Ори прибежал к нам и сказал, что вы нашли дверь. Ну, мы и поспешили к вам. Прибежали, а ни тебя, дядя, ни тебя Бильбо нет. Мы подождали, забеспокоились, и Балин сказал поискать вас.

\- Мы не подглядывали, правда, - добавил Фили.

На это Торин только рукой махнул, мол, что с вас детей возьмёшь и перевёл взгляд на хоббита. Тот стоял красный как рак и старательно отводил взгляд. Он подозревал, что многие в отряде догадываются об их с Торином отношениях, но не хотел, чтобы их вот так застукали. Бильбо не стыдился, нет. Он просто очень смущался, не зная, как на это отреагируют остальные гномы. 

«Но я ни за что не откажусь от Торина!» - подумал Бильбо и смело поднял взгляд на братьев. Но вместо осуждения, неприязни, презрения, которые он ожидал увидеть в их глазах, он заметил лишь радость, немного удивления и интереса. Хоббит облегчённо выдохнул и улыбнулся им. Заметив эту улыбку, Торин тоже успокоился: он догадывался, о чём думает его маленький взломщик и понимал, как ему будет трудно ко всему этому привыкнуть.

Гном положил руку Бильбо на плечо и чуть сжал, показывая, что он рядом и произнёс с деланной строгостью в голосе:

\- Пора возвращаться, а то сюда все сбегутся, проверить, не случилось ли чего, - и все четверо зашагали по направлению к недавно найденному входу.

***

«Уже скоро. Скоро это облако улетит, и луна, наконец, осветит проход в гору» - Бильбо стоял перед входом, ему в спину дышали все тринадцать гномов. Никто не смотрел на небо: боялись пропустить тот миг, когда скрытые надписи проявятся, и дверь можно будет открыть. Напряжение чувствовалось почти физически. Тяжёлый ключ неприятно оттягивал уже немного уставшую руку хоббита.

Наконец противное облако сжалилось над отрядом и, о Эру!, наконец отползло от луны, позволяя её неярким лучам осветить гору и её окрестности. В тот же миг на скале пламенем вспыхнули слова на кхуздуле. Позади себя Бильбо услышал радостное восклицание, дрожащей рукой вставил ключ в скважину в скале и провернул. Послышался щелчок, и бо́льшая часть стены отъехала чуть назад и влево. Кто-то одобрительно похлопал Бильбо по плечу. 

\- Я думаю осматриваться там лучше завтра, как считаешь Торин? – спросил Балин.

\- Согласен, - он подложил большой камень под «дверь» так, чтобы она случайно не закрылась. – А теперь всем спать. 

На ночлег расположились поближе к холмику, чтобы в случае опасности можно было там укрыться. Бильбо лёг вместе с Торином, который крепко обнял малыша. Хоббит уткнулся лбом в грудь короля, так, что гном мог вдыхать запах его волос. Так они и заснули, чем-то напоминая двух котят, тесно прижавшихся друг к другу.


	9. К вашим услугам...

Бильбо проснулся в отличном расположении духа, что показалось ему странным, ведь именно сегодня его, возможно, ждёт встреча с драконом. Но страха не было и в помине. Удивляясь самому себе, хоббит оглядел остальных гномов: все они перебывали в каком-то нетерпеливом возбуждении. Гномы суетились, собирали вещи, запасались водой, готовили факелы… 

Наконец-то подготовка была завершена, и отряд собрался возле входа. Торин открыл проход и, глубоко вздохнув, сделал первый шаг. За ним последовали все остальные, и уже через пару минут оказались в кромешной тьме. Гномы и взломщик остановились, зажгли факелы и осмотрелись: они стояли всего в десяти метрах от входа, но дневной свет почти не пробивался, и создавалось ощущение, что стены тоннеля поглощают лучи солнца. Всем стало немного не по себе, однако их ничто уже не могло остановить на пути к цели. После короткого приказа Торина «Вперёд», друзья двинулись дальше. 

Через какое-то время все гномы почувствовали, что они уже под горой, и будто в подтверждение их ощущений тоннель начал расширяться. Вскоре компания попала в довольно большую пещеру, словно специально предназначенную для остановки. 

Осмотрев пещеру, гномы нашли из неё только один выход. К своему удивлению, Торин заметил, что пещера - не природного, а рукотворного происхождения. Он поделился своими рассуждениями с остальными, и Балин подтвердил его подозрения, добавив, что слышал об этом месте. 

\- Это специальный потайной проход, сделанный на случай внезапного нападения. Я слышал о нём, но не был уверен в сохранности, ведь прошло столько времени. И если я правильно помню, то этот проход, что мы нашли, ведёт в сокровищницу.

\- Думаю, ты прав, - ответил Торин и повернулся к остальным. – Мы остановимся тут. Идти дальше опасно, а отсюда, в случае необходимости, сможем быстро выбраться на поверхность.

В то время как отряд раскладывал вещи, Торин подошёл к Бильбо.

\- Мне не хочется этого говорить, но настало твоё время, - неохотно начал король и поспешно добавил: – Я понимаю, ты свою долю уже давно заслужил, но…

\- Торин, - с улыбкой прервал его хоббит. – Я всё понимаю. К тому же только я справлюсь с этой работой, ведь вы, гномы, настолько шумные, что любой дракон вас вмиг заметит. А мы хоббиты таковские: прошмыгнём – и не заметишь. И не забывай про моё колечко.

\- Боишься? - заботливо спросил король.

\- Это покажется странным, но нет. Раньше боялся, всё время, пока шли, от страха трясся, представляя этот миг, - задумчиво ответил взломщик. - Но теперь – ничего. Совсем не страшно.

\- Ты никогда не устанешь меня удивлять. У меня только одна просьба: будь осторожен.

\- Как всегда. 

-И почему меня это не успокаивает? – полушутливо поинтересовался Торин и привлёк малыша к себе. Он нежно коснулся его губ своими, хоббит ответил, будто давая обещание вернуться. Их поцелуй был долгим, ни один не хотел останавливаться. Наконец Торин отстранился и тихо проговорил:

\- На удачу.

Бильбо улыбнулся ему и повернулся к друзьям, которые наперебой желали ему удачи и подбадривали. Собравшись с духом, Бильбо взял факел и направился к проходу. Тоннель поднимался вверх под небольшим углом. Хоббит бесшумно продвигался вперёд, освещая себе дорогу факелом. Однако заметив вдалеке неяркий свет, решил не рисковать. Бильбо оставил факел возле стены и надел кольцо. Дальше он пошёл, ступая ещё тише и осторожнее. 

Сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное, дыхание сбилось, всё тело дрожало от напряжения. Мерцание становилось ярче с каждым шагом. Когда Бильбо дошёл до конца прохода, он в изумлении остановился: перед ним лежало море золота, горы серебра и такое огромное количество драгоценных камней, что понадобится не одна жизнь, чтобы посчитать их все. Да и сам зал был огромен. Стены и колонны были украшены резьбой и какими-то надписями. А в центре всего этого великолепия лежал дракон.

Сказать, что он был огромен, значит ничего не сказать. Смауг занимал без малого четверть тронного зала. Его чешуя была синей и будто светилась. Дракон спал. А Бильбо зачарованно смотрел на него. Он не мог отвести взгляд от этого великолепия: даже спящий дракон выглядел угрожающе, но в тоже время поражал красотой. 

Удивляясь собственной смелости, Бильбо решил обойти дракона и рассмотреть его со всех сторон. Он помнил, что он не видим для взгляда, но догадывался – Смауг с лёгкостью его учует. Этот факт только подогрел любопытство взломщика, и он направился вдоль стены сокровищницы, не выпуская спящего врага из поля зрения. (Начинается самое интересное.)

В какой-то момент хоббит потерял Смауга из виду, так как того закрыла очередная гора золота. Выглянув из-за этой горы, хоббит похолодел. Там, где пару секунд назад лежал дракон, было пусто. Он будто испарился. «Но как же так?…» - додумать Бильбо не успел, позади него раздался громкий голос:

\- Глупо было приходить сюда. Предупреждаю сразу: тебе не сбежать.

Взломщик быстро обернулся, ожидая увидеть громадное чудовище. И какого же было его удивление при виде человека, укутанного в длинный чёрный плащ. Это был высокий мужчина с чёрными кудрявыми волосами и тонкими чертами лица. Взгляд его серебристых глаз был направлен прямо на Бильбо, хотя он не мог его видеть.

\- Кто ты? – холодно спросил мужчина. – Отвечай или обещаю: ты не выйдешь отсюда живым.

\- А если отвечу – выйду? – неожиданно для себя спросил мистер Беггинс.

\- Если ответишь – проживёшь дольше, - усмехнувшись ответил человек.

\- Бильбо Беггинс, к вашим услугам.

\- Покажись. Невидимость раздражает, - он говорил спокойно, но повелительные нотки ясно давали понять, в случае неподчинения смерть будет долгой и мучительной.

Не сумев придумать ничего другого, Бильбо снял кольцо. Как только он стал видимым, высокий мужчина осмотрел его с ног до головы.

\- Ты прибыл издалека в компании тринадцати гномов, под предводительством Торин Дубощита, с которым ты состоишь в отношениях. Далёкий же вы путь проделали, чтобы добраться до меня. И спрашивается зачем? Чтобы умереть? 

\- Как? Как вы узнали? – хоббит был поражён, откуда человек мог знать всё это. Он не мог видеть их, кто-нибудь обязательно заметил бы слежку, да и зачем этому странному типу пробираться в логово дракона. И хотя глубоко в душе Бильбо уже догадывался, кем является незнакомец, поверить в это он ещё не мог.

\- Это было элементарно, и нет, я не следил за вами. И мысли я тоже не умею читать.

\- Это поразительно, - взломщик искренне восхищался незнакомцем. – Но кто вы? – мистер Беггинс был не уверен, что хочет услышать ответ на свой вопрос, однако задать его было необходимо.

\- Ты уже знаешь ответ на свой вопрос. Вы называете меня Смауг, - при этих словах радужка его глаз пожелтела, и Бильбо на миг показалось, что зрачок вытянулся. Хоббит отпрянул в испуге, и Смауг ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за его реакцией. Он резко посерьёзнел и посмотрел прямо в глаза малышу.

\- А теперь покажи мне то, что ты сжимаешь в руке. – он протянул руку ладонью вверх. – Напомню, ты жив, лишь потому, что мне так хочется.

Бильбо отлично это понимал, но отдавать кольцо этому человеку или скорее дракону не хотелось. Тело сопротивлялось, однако Бильбо смог пересилить себя и подойти к Смаугу. Он медленно поднял руку и положил кольцо, которое действительно крепко сжимал всё это время, на ладонь дракону. 

В тот момент, когда его пальцы коснулись пальцев Смауга, в голове у Бильбо замелькали картинки из прошлого. Это были самые счастливые моменты его жизни. Смутно проносятся моменты из детства, ярче из молодости. Самыми красочными были недавние воспоминания. Вот он бежит с договором в руках за гномами, Торин говорит, как он ошибался, и обнимает его. А теперь они лежат посреди Лихолесья, а Бильбо рассказывает ему что-то, помогая уснуть. Их первый поцелую был самым ярким воспоминанием из всех. 

Внезапно всё смазалось, прозвучал громкий звук, как от разбившегося стекла, Бильбо и Смауга будто оттолкнуло друг от друга. Хоббит ударился о гору золота и потерял сознание.


	10. Воспоминания

Сознание возвращалось медленными рывками. Вначале он ощутил под пальцами мягкую ткань и осознал, что лежит в кровати. Бильбо очень удивился этому, ведь он помнил, как разговаривал со Смаугом в сокровищнице. Смауг! Вспомнив о драконе, хоббит резко раскрыл глаза и сделал попытку подняться, от чего у него сразу закружилась голова. 

\- Спокойнее, - раздался знакомый голос позади взломщика, который поспешил обернуться на звук. – Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Его голос звучал на удивление мягко, да и сам он будто бы изменился. Черты лица стали утратили былую резкость, губы больше не сужались в презрительной усмешке… Но доверять дракону? Нет, Бильбо не настолько глуп.

\- Да? Не уверен в этом.

\- Моё слово нерушимо, - немного раздражённо ответил Смауг. Хоббит продолжал недоверчиво смотреть на дракона, расслабленно сидевшего в кресле позади кровати.

\- Где я? – решился спросить мистер Бэггинс.

\- В одном из гномьих покоев. Я перенёс тебя сюда, когда ты потерял сознание.

\- Но зачем? Для чего ты это сделал? Хочешь сделать из меня наживку? – вопросы сыпались на Смауга непрерывным потоком. Тот смотрел на малыша немного удивлённо.

\- То есть ты даже не знаешь, что сделал? – перебил взломщика Великий и Ужасный.

\- Что? О чём ты? – хоббит был явно в замешательстве.  
Смауг внимательно посмотрел на него и быстрым движением поднялся с кресла. Он стремительно подошёл к опешившему Бильбо, который буквально вжался в стену за кроватью, и дотронулся до лба хоббита тремя пальцами. 

И снова в голове маленького взломщика замелькали картинки, только теперь воспоминания принадлежали не ему. Смауг в обличье человека спорит с кем-то. Его противник ниже ростом, но выглядит не менее угрожающе. И он зол, очень зол. Внезапно его глаза чернеют, а рука поднимается в повелительном жесте. В тот же миг Смауг падает и начинает превращаться из человека в дракона.

Далее картинки будто покрыты плёнкой. Как в тумане видно, что дракон летит к Одинокой горе, мучимый жаждой золота. Бильбо будто сам ощущает это желание. Он видит, как гномы разбегаются от огня, полыхающего из пасти Смауга. А потом наступила темнота. Лишь через минуту блесну какой-то свет. Один раз, второй, далее последовала вспышка ослепительного света, и Бильбо увидел … себя. Увидел, как отлетает и ударяется о гору золота. 

Смауг убрал пальцы, и Бильбо глубоко вздохнул, глядя на дракона широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Я решил, что будет быстрее показать тебе, что произошло, чем рассказать. Предвосхищая твой вопрос скажу: я - дракон, не человек. Меня околдовал мой враг, вселив мне жажду золота. Я напал на гномов под действием чар. И теперь очень сожалею, что не смог им противостоять, - он говорил спокойно, почти безэмоционально, но в глазах мелькала грусть и истинное раскаяние.

\- Но как ты освободился? – Бильбо поверил дракону и больше не боялся его. 

\- Всё дело в тебе. Вспомни, что произошло там, в сокровищнице, - Смауг внимательно смотрел на взломщика, пока тот вспоминал. «Тот миг, когда я отдавал кольцо, - думал Бильбо. – Я вспомнил тогда самые счастливые моменты жизни… Неужели Он тоже видел всё это?» Бильбо чуть-чуть покраснел при мысли, что Смауг видел эти воспоминания.

\- Да, я тоже это видел. И даже больше, - в голосе дракона сквозило восхищение. -Я видел всю твою жизнь, и это-то и стало причиной разрушения чар: твоя душа настолько чиста и невинна, что чёрная магия не устояла перед ней и разбилась вдребезги.

«Тот звук в конце! – дошло до маленького взломщика» Он сидел некоторое время неподвижно, пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. 

\- И что ты теперь будешь делать? – спросил мистер Бэггинс.

\- Думаю, лучше всего будет улететь отсюда. Извинения мои Торин Дубощит не примет и попытается отомстить за сородичей, - Бильбо попытался было что-нибудь возразить, но Смауг оборвал его. – Нет, я не останусь. Однако прежде чем улететь я должен кое-что сделать, пойдём.

Хоббит недоумённо посмотрел вслед уходящему Смаугу и поспешил за ним. Они спустились обратно в сокровищницу.

\- Дело в том, что после моего владения золотом, часть проклятья перешло на золото. То есть, если кто-нибудь будет долго контактировать с золотом, оно завладеет им, так же как и мной.

При этих словах Бильбо сразу представил Торина, который точно «будет долго контактировать с золотом», и ужаснулся. Он с мольбой в глазах посмотрел на Смауга и спросил:

\- Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать?

\- Конечно, могу, я за этим и вернулся. А теперь отойди подольше и не мешай. 

Бильбо отошёл обратно к проходу на верхние этажи. Смауг же пробормотал что-то и начал медленно увеличиваться в размерах и изменятся. Тело удлинилось и покрылось чёрной чешуёй, отрос длинный хвост, руки превратились в лапы с длинными когтями, глаза пожелтели, а на спине выросли огромные крылья.

Новоявленный дракон потянулся, чуть потряхивая головой, и обернулся к шокированному хоббиту. Мистер Бэггинс смотрел на Смауга широко раскрытыми глазами, не в силах пошевелится. А тот обернулся к замершему хоббиту, и будто усмехнулся.

\- Не бойся, маленький взломщик, - это был тот же голос, что слышал Бильбо некоторое время назад от «человека» с чёрными кудрями и серебристыми глазами, и это голос успокоил почти запаниковавшего хоббита.

Бильбо успокоился и начал внимательно следить за дальнейшими событиями. Смауг повернулся обратно к золоту, махнул пару раз хвостом и немного приподнял крылья. Внезапно он наклонил голову вперёд, и из его пасти вырвалась струя пламени. Дракон методично поливал золото огнём , и, как ни странно, оно не расплавилось, лишь заблестело чуть ярче прежнего. Закончив с этим, Смауг снова превратился в человека и подошёл к Бильбо, проверить, в порядке ли он.

\- Это было потрясающе, - выдохнул поражённый хоббит.

\- Спасибо, - Смауг немного улыбнулся. – Теперь, когда золото безвредно, мне, пожалуй, пора.

\- Навсегда к твоим услугам, Смауг Ужаснейший, - проговорил Бильбо с лёгким поклоном.

\- А я к твоим, мистер Взломщик, - в той же манере ответил дракон и бесшумно скрылся за горами драгоценностей.

Бильбо глубоко вздохнул, всё ещё не до конца веря в реальность происходящего, и пошёл по направлению к тоннелю, из которого пришёл. Подойдя к нему, хоббит вдруг осознал, сколько времени прошла с момента его ухода. Прошло как минимум четыре часа! Мистер Бэггинс со всех ног бросился вперёд по проходу.


	11. Я верю тебе

Бильбо бежал по тоннелю так быстро, как только мог. Он испытывал стойкое чувство дежавю. Однажды в детстве юный Беггинс, без предупреждения, сбежал в лес на поиски приключений. Это был один из самых лучших дней в его жизни. Хоббитёнок вдоволь налазился по деревьям, нашёл несколько птичьих гнёзд и даже издалека видел эльфов! Ну, или ему показалось, что видел. В общем, впечатлений у Бильбо было настолько много, что он совсем забыл о времени. В какой-то момент он оглянулся вокруг себя и понял, что уже сгущаются сумерки. Вспомнив, что родители не знают, куда он пошёл, Бильбо сильно испугался и помчался домой так быстро, как только мог.

Бильбо навсегда запомнил выражение лица матери, когда он по-хобичьи бесшумно вбежал в дом. Её лицо было будто неживым. Так бывает, когда горе слишком велико, чтобы его выразить. Бильбо тогда даже испугался, увидев мать, безучастно смотрящую в окно. Он подбежал к ней и крепко обнял, безостановочно повторяя: «Прости… я больше никогда… никуда не убегу». Беладонна крепко прижала сына к себе, и только тогда слёзы потекли у неё из глаз, выплёскивая чувства наружу.

И вот снова: Бильбо забыл о времени, и неизвестно, что чувствует Торин из-за его пропажи. Хоббит боялся снова увидеть то выражение глубочайшей скорби, страха, бессилия. Он бежал, казалось, по нескончаемому тоннелю. «Да когда же он кончится-то!» - в отчаянии подумал Бильбо. Мгновение спустя он буквально влетел в пещеру и замер в недоумении: факелы были потушены, пещера будто пустовала. 

\- Эй, ребята, где вы? – немного неуверенно произнёс взломщик в пустоту.  
Послышался громкий вздох облегчения, зажглись факелы, и хоббит увидел у дальней стены гномов. Те быстро подошли к Бильбо и начали обнимать его с радостными улыбками на лице.  
\- Мы уже не чаяли увидеть тебя живым! – начал объяснять Балин. – Вскоре, после того как ты ушёл, мы услышали странные звуки и подумали, что ты попался. Тебя так долго не было… Мы потеряли надежду на твоё возвращение и решили затаиться. 

\- Со мной всё в порядке, - поспешил успокоить друзей мистер Беггинс. – Но… где Торин?

И действительно – Торина нигде не было видно. «Неужели ему всё равно?» В груди неприятно защемило от этой мысли, на глаза невольно навернулись слёзы.

\- Он тут, не переживай, - Кили выступил вперёд и немного смущённо продолжил: - Когда мы услышали шум, дядя будто обезумел. Он рвался за тобой – еле удержали! Гендальф, наверное, предвидел это – всё-то он знает – и дал нам с Фили какой-то порошок.

\- И сказал, что он успокоит дядю в случае чего, - добавил Фили. – В общем, он вдохнул его, и… уснул. Да так крепко, что мы не смогли его разбудить.

У Бильбо отлегло от сердца. Как он мог сомневаться в Торине?! Хоббиту указали место, где лежал будущий король, и он с замиранием сердца подошел к нему. Двенадцать гномов тем временем отошли в противоположную сторону, решив не мешать и не смущать взломщика.

Торин лежал на спине, его лоб был нахмурен, а дыхание учащённым и прерывистым. Бильбо испытал прилив нежности, заполнивший его сердце. Хоббит опустился на колени рядом с королём и нежно провёл рукой по его щеке, улыбнувшись, когда лоб любимого разгладился, а дыхание выровнялось. Он наклонился ближе к лицу спящего гнома и коснулся его губ своими. Ещё не поцелуй, просто прикосновение. Как ни странно этого оказалось достаточно: веки гнома дрогнули, и он резко раскрыл глаза. Одно мгновение он смотрел на хоббита с неверием и растерянностью в глазах, но уже через секунду крепко обнял любимого. Бильбо расслабился в его руках, только сейчас начиная ощущать усталость от недавней «пробежки».

\- Ты жив, - повторял Торин, будто уверяя в этом самого себя. – Я не смогу без тебя. Только сейчас это понимаю: если что-то случится, я не выживу без своего хоббита.

\- Молчи! Ничего не случится. Я тебе это обещаю, обещаю, что всегда буду с тобой. Верь мне.

\- Я верю тебе, мой хороший, верю, - Торин выпустил, наконец, хоббита из объятий и внимательно присмотрелся к нему: видимых повреждений нет, только мелкие царапины, но выглядел Бильбо очень уставшим, что несколько встревожило гнома.

\- Я понимаю, что ты устал, но расскажи мне о том, что произошло с тобой и о том шуме, который мы слышали, - Торин взял Бильбо за руку и медленно поглаживал. Он чувствовал потребность прикасаться к хоббиту, чтобы убедиться, что тот не исчез.

\- Я позже всё тебе расскажу в подробностях. Но сейчас могу лишь сказать, что дракон улетел и не вернётся, и не спрашивай, как мне это удалось,- добавил хоббит, предвосхищая вопрос, уже готовый сорваться с губ гнома. – Я всё тебе расскажу, но позже. А сейчас давай соберём остальных, и вы, наконец, сможете вернуться домой.

\- А вдруг Смауг внезапно вернётся и застигнет нас врасплох? 

\- Этого не случится. Ты ведь сказал, что веришь мне, - напомнил Бильбо. – Я обещаю, что Смауг улетел.

\- Хоршо… Знаешь, я всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты жив, - Торин чуть сжал руку хоббита, который сразу потянулся к лицу короля, желая доказать свою реальность. Их поцелуй был немного отчаянным, ведь один из них всё ещё боялся, что всё это иллюзия, а второй надеялся больше никогда не видеть отчаянья и безысходности в таких родных глазах.

\- Люблю тебя, - одновременно прошептали Торин и Бильбо, закончив поцелуй. 

\- Ну что пойдём? – спросил хоббит.

\- Да, пора уже, - Торин Дубощит, снова становясь серьёзным, собранным предводителем, встал сам и помог подняться хоббиту на ноги и громко скомандовал, обращаясь к отряду: - Собирайтесь, через пару минут выдвигаемся. Мы возвращаемся домой!

Если кто-то и удивился словам Торина, то не показал этого – гномы привыкли доверять тому, кого назвали королём. Не задавая лишних вопросов, двенадцать гномов пошли за сыном Траина по тоннелю, освещая путь факелами.


	12. Неожиданное осложнение

Отряд быстро продвигался по тоннелю, хотя пару раз приходилось останавливаться, чтобы помочь толстенькому Бомбуру протиснуться сквозь узкие проходы. Там, где другие гномы испытывали лишь лёгкий дискомфорт, Бомбур прочно застревал и лишь благодаря друзьям выбирался из «проклятой ловушки», как он сам называл это. Но, даже не смотря на задержки, компания быстро добралась до своей цели.

Добралась и застыла, поражённая полузабытой красотой этого места – их дома. Первым очнулся Торин и, глубоко вздохнув, сделал пару шагов вперёд. За ним последовали остальные гномы, которые начали громко поздравлять друг друга с победой. А Бильбо, глядя на них, улыбался. Видеть счастье и восторг гномов было для хоббита величайшей радостью, от которой по телу разливалось тепло. 

Гномы разбрелись по сокровищнице, громко переговариваясь и обсуждая находки. А хоббит тем временем побежал вдоль стены к запримеченной ранее куче золота. Он выудил оттуда корону искусной работы. Ещё прошлый раз она приковала к себе взгляд взломщика. Бильбо уже тогда подумал, что она будет неплохо смотреться на голове небезызвестного и такого любимого гнома. Довольный хоббит подхватил находку и стремглав понёсся к своему королю.

Торин не успел далеко отойти от тоннеля. Он немного удивлённо смотрел на золото и бриллианты. Внук Трора был уверен, что при виде богатств Одинокой горы он попадёт под проклятье своего рода. Но не было заметно никаких изменений. Торин не ощущал желания властвовать и даже готов был поделиться с людьми и эльфами. 

«А хотя нет, остроухие обойдутся. После заточения в темницах Трандуила, эта сволочь ни монетки не получит. Поделом ему. Но вот с людьми можно иметь дело: они помогли, накормили, приютили, не смотря на опасность мести Смауга. Кстати о драконе, - мысли Торина начали менять направление. – Куда он делся и почему Бильбо так уверен, что он не вернётся? Мой храбрый хоббит убил его что ли?» Последняя мысль вызвала улыбку короля. Как раз в этот момент взломщик появился в поле зрения короля, держа что-то за спиной.

\- Торин, закрой глаза, - попросил мистер Беггинс, подойдя ближе.

Гном послушно прикрыл веки, борясь с желанием подсмотреть, что же там делает хоббит. Он почувствовал прикосновение мягкой ладошки на щеке. Спустя мгновение на голову опустилось что-то тяжёлое, а тихий голос Бильбо прошептал:

\- С возвращением домой, ваше величество.

Распахнув глаза, Торин увидел своё отражение в вовремя подставленном зеркале. На его голове была корона Трора, такая знакомая и родная… Давно в детстве сын Траина примерял её, представляя, как в будущем будет носить её постоянно. И вот спустя столько лет мечта исполнилась – теперь он законный король Эребора. А королю, как известно, нужна королева. 

\- Одинокая гора теперь и твой дом, Бильбо Беггинс, королева Эребора, - Торин говорил с серьёзным выражением лица, внимательно следя за реакцией хоббита. – Но может ты уже передумал?

\- Нет, что ты! – поспешил заверить его взломщик. – С тобой я буду кем угодно.

Он медленно приблизился к Торину и на секунду коснулся его губ своими. Король собирался углубить поцелуй, но внезапно появился Фили и непривычно серьёзным голосом произнёс:

\- Извините, что прерываю, но у нас, возможно, проблемы. К горе приближается отряд людей и эльфов, во главе которых идут градоправитель Бард и неизвестный мне эльф.

\- Не думаю, что у них враждебные цели, но их появление настораживает, - добавил Кили, не покидающий брата ни на миг.

\- Впустите их в гору - люди и эльфы не враги нам. По-видимому, появились новости.

***

 

\- Тревожные вести доносятся с Востока, - начал Бард. – Шпионы докладывают, что огромная армия орков во главе с Азогом приближается к горе.

По просьбе градоправителя Озёрного города был созван совет, на котором помимо отряда Торина присутствовали некоторые командиры людей и сын Трандуила Леголас – законный наследник и временная замена короля во главе воинства. Леголас стал предводителем из-за того, что его отец слёг с нервным срывом, после побега гномьего отряда. Услышав эту новость Торин улыбнулся, но, к счастью, заметил это лишь Бильбо, который предостерегающе взглянул на короля.

\- Как много у нас времени до их прибытия? 

\- Не более одного дня. Но, думаю, мы успеем составить план действий, - Бард задумчиво глядел на гномов. – Торин, а не можем ли мы рассчитывать на помощь твоего кузена, Даина Железную Пяту?

\- Нет, он не успеет прибыть вовремя – от его владений до горы три дня пути.

\- Значит, помощи ждать неоткуда? – спросил Леголас.

В этот момент дверь зала совещаний распахнулась, и вошёл Гендальф:

\- А вот с этим я не соглашусь, уважаемый эльф. Помощь может прийти в самый неожиданный момент оттуда, откуда её меньше всего ожидаешь, - колдун подошёл ближе к участникам совета.

\- Гендальф! – воскликнул хоббит, обрадованный приходом мага. 

\- О какой помощи ты говоришь, Таркун? – Торин пристально посмотрел на волшебника. 

\- Видимо он имеет в виду меня.

Все разом обернулись к входу, где, лениво привалившись к стене, стоял высокий мужчина в чёрном плаще.

\- Смауг, - взволнованный голос Бильбо раздался неожиданно громко в наступившей тишине.


	13. Временное перемирие

\- Здравствуй, Бильбо, - Смауг слегка улыбнулся и сделал пару шагов вперёд.

\- Это невозможно! – Торин вскочил с места, инстинктивно прикрывая сидящего рядом хоббита. – Смауг – огромный дракон, разрушающий города и уничтожающий целые народы. А ты больше похож на купца, чем на огнедышащего монстра. 

При этих словах Смауг немного поморщился, но ответил спокойным голосом:

\- Верить мне или нет – твоё дело, но ты, Торин Дубощит, можешь просто спросить обо мне у сидящего за тобой хоббита. 

Гном обернулся к немного испуганному Бильбо, молча прося объяснить, что происходит. Остальные члены совета тоже выглядели удивлёнными и недоверчиво поглядывали на незнакомца. 

\- Сейчас не до споров, - прервал наступившее молчание Гендальф. – Я подтверждаю, что это Смауг Золотой, как бы необычно он не выглядел. И так же заверяю вас, что он наш союзник. Давайте-ка лучше обсудим тактику предстоящей битвы.

\- Если этот человек и в правду дракон, - прервал его Бард. – Почему бы ему не сжечь всех наших врагов?

\- В силу некоторых обстоятельств, я временно лишился части сил, - нехотя признал Смауг, кинув короткий взгляд на хоббита, который уже догадался о причинах внезапной потери драконьей мощи. 

\- Дракон без своего пламени, да ещё и в человеческом обличии – жалкое зрелище, - Торин с ненавистью глядел на своего врага.

Смауг проигнорировал выпад гнома и обратился к остальным:

\- Уверен, что в скором времени верну свою силу, но и до этого времени я не беззащитен: по силе я равен с оборотнем. 

\- Думаю, все согласны с участием Смауга в битве? – Гендальф оглядел сидящих.

\- Почему ты так уверен, что мы можем ему доверять, - почти что прорычал Торин, грозно сверля дракона взглядом.

\- Торин, посмотри на меня, - хоббит коснулся плеча любимого и удерживая его взгляд. – Поверь мне, как верил до этого: Смауг – не враг ни тебе, ни мне. Объяснения займут слишком много времени, которого и так не хватает. Забудь на это время о прошлом.

Торин глубоко вздохнул и, не глядя ни на кого кроме Бильбо, кивнул. Он не поверил Смаугу, но решил пока держать своё мнение при себе. Совет продолжился.


	14. Предложение Смауга

Армия орков тёмной волной приближалась к Одинокой горе. Во главе армии стоял Больг, сын Азога, верхом на таком же, как у отца, белом варге. Этот хищник почти не отличался от своего вожака, лишь ростом был немного меньше. Его наездник со жгучей ненавистью во взгляде глядел на гору, с нетерпением ожидая знака к началу атаки. Улыбка-оскал появлялась на его лице при мысли о предстоящей битве. Небольшой отряд гномов и людей было отчётливо видно с его места. «Не многих королишка Дубощит смог собрать для своей защиты» - с презрением подумал сын Азога. Больг уже представлял, как будет разрывать ненавистных гномов на части, представлял их крики, полные боли и отчаянья, и будто наяву видел их глаза, со страхом и мольбой о пощаде глядевшие на него. 

И вот, наконец, прозвучал долгожданный сигнал: звук боевого рога прокатился над армией, вызывая у орков кривые усмешки. Варг Больга ринулся вперёд, неся своего всадника навстречу его врагам. Вслед за своим предводителем ринулись в атаку орки и гоблины, занося свои ятаганы для ударов. Они стремительно приближались к отряду людей, стоящих впереди в боевом порядке.

К своему удивлению, Больг не чувствовал страха своих противников. Но обдумать этот факт он не успел: с неба полетели стрелы, сражая гоблинов наповал. Не ожидая атаки с воздуха, выходцы из Мордора замешкались, и это стало их главной ошибкой. Отряд людей и гномов во главе с Торином и Бардом с боевым кличем ринулся вперёд, и в тот же миг появилась армия Даина, немного ранее подошедшая с другой стороны горы и затаившаяся на время, чтобы не дать знать врагам об истинной боевой мощи защитников Одинокой горы. Битва Пяти Воинств началась.

Напав с двух сторон, гномы быстро начали теснить чёрное воинство, неся при этом минимальные потери со своей стороны. Самое сильное сопротивление оказал Больг, бивший своим ятаганом с яростью и силой загнанного зверя.

Против сына Азога выступил Смауг, сумевший в начале битвы затеряться среди людей. Его оружием был меч, давно замеченный им в сокровищнице. Имя этому мечу было Рингил, его удар ощущался как сильнейший холод, а лезвие сверкало бледным огнём, как лёд. Это, казалось бы, совершенно противоположное своему владельцу оружие отлично сочеталось с характером дракона и подходило ему, как никому другому. Было заметно, что Смауг с каждой минутой становился сильнее, силы возвращались к нему. Но чтобы победить Больга дракону пришлось использовать всё своё умение и мастерство. Орк дрался отчаянно, подкрепляя силы ненавистью и злостью, а Смауг был хладнокровен, просчитывал удары наперёд и умело отражал атаки, выискивая брешь в обороне противника. Разъярённый невозможностью ранить или задеть противника Больг стал допускать все больше ошибок. Во время очередной атаки он раскрылся, и Смауг вонзил свой меч по рукоять в его сердце.

Но даже смерть вожака не испугала орков и гоблинов, которые будто чего-то ждали. И дождались... С громким кличем на поле боя ворвалась вторая волна гоблинов. Азог, трезво оценивший силы врагов, не стал рисковать, поэтому послал вперёд сына. Теперь же, когда противник потратил силы на отражение атаки, он посылал вторую часть своего воинства, больше и могущественнее предыдущей, ведь он сам возглавлял её.

Бледный орк не переживал из-за смерти сына, но жаждал уничтожить его убийцу, сумевшего заинтересовать его тактикой ведения боя. Но загадочный воин был не единственной странностью в этой битве. Наблюдая со стороны, Азог заметил, что некоторые гоблины умирали без видимых причин – во время их смерти поблизости не было ни гномов, ни людей, их не пронзала стрела эльфов, они просто падали, утопая в своей крови. И сейчас, врываясь в гущу битвы, Азог стремился разгадать причины смерти его солдат.

***

 

Шесть часов до Битвы Пяти Воинств

\- Бильбо, я не позволю тебе участвовать в сражении! – Торин едва сдерживался от крика.

\- Тогда тебе придётся связать меня и запереть в темнице, иначе я всё равно сбегу. Я не смогу спокойно отсиживаться здесь, зная, что все мои друзья рискуют своими жизнями!

Спор продолжался уже довольно долгое время, но ни хоббит, ни гном не собирались уступать. Они находились в комнате Бильбо, ставшей его пристанищем на время, оставшееся до битвы. Хоббит сидел на кровати и с решительным выражением лица отстаивал своё право на участие в предстоящем сражении. Он прекрасно понимал, что может погибнуть, но также точно знал, что не простит себе, если будет сидеть, сложа руки, пока другие рискуют своими жизням. Пока Торин рискует жизнью. Бильбо хотел быть рядом, чтобы прикрыть его спину, защитить, спасти. 

Торин, до этого нервно расхаживающий по комнате, резко остановился перед хоббитом и встал на колени.

\- Я не переживу, если ты погибнешь, - его тихий, полный боли, голос поразил Бильбо до глубины души. Он тут же опустился рядом с любимым и крепко обнял его, смаргивая слёзы. 

\- Со мной всё будет в порядке. С нами обоими, - он шептал, уткнувшись в шею Торина и крепко сжимая его в объятьях, шептал, стараясь успокоить и его, и себя, шептал, хотя сам не был уверен в своих словах.

\- Конечно, всё будет в порядке, - бархатный насмешливый голос Смауга прервал наступившую тишину. – Особенно если кое-кто прислушается к совету старого мудрого дракона.

\- Смауг! – смущённо воскликнул Бильбо.

\- Пошёл вон! – в тот же миг крикнул Торин, резко вставая на ноги, и на всякий случай хватаясь за рукоять меча.

\- Ой, я вам помешал? – с притворным удивлением спросил дракон. – Прошу простить мне мою бестактность.

\- Что тебе нужно? – Торин всё ещё не доверял Смаугу и не собирался терпеть его присутствия без веской на то причины.

\- Не очень-то вежливо ты ведёшь себя, Торин Дубощит, - в голосе дракона не было злости или недовольства, лишь сожаление, скрытое за насмешкой. – Я думал, Бильбо уже рассказал тебе, почему мне можно верить.

Он обратил на хоббита полувопросительный взгляд. Тот кивнул и пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «Сделал всё что смог, но это же Торин». Губы Смауга на миг растянулись в улыбке.

\- Да, он рассказал, - согласился гном. – Но…

\- Вот и хорошо, - прервал его наглый ящер, успевший пройти в комнату хоббита и сесть в кресло недалеко от кровати. – Я пришёл не за тем, чтобы снова спорить с тобой, убеждая в моей честности. Я тут случайно услышал ваш спор и подумал, что могу предложить оптимальный вариант, который устроит всех.

Оставаясь сидеть в кресле, Смауг протянул вперёд руку ладонью вверх. На ней лежало золотое колечко Бильбо, о котором хоббит из-за свалившихся на него проблем успел забыть.

\- Ты не вспомнил о нём, когда очнулся, и я, заинтересовавшись его свойствами, решил изучить его. Я вернул бы его, конечно. Позже. Наверное... Ладно, не важно. Сейчас оно пригодится тебе больше, чем мне. Если ты наденешь кольцо, твой лю…, прости, Торин Дубощит не будет так волноваться о твоей безопасности.

Смауг заговорщицки подмигнул, от чего хоббит густо покраснел. Торин смотрел на них и удивлялся. Кто бы мог представить Смауга Ужаснейшего вот таким, подшучивающим, весёлым. «Быть может, он действительно изменился? – думал гном. – В это трудно поверить, вспоминая былое. Но если его история о чарах – правда, то…» Торин ловит себя на мысли, что ему хочется поверить. Однако всё решится после битвы. 

\- Кольцо – это конечно неплохая защита, - вступает в разговор Торин. - но спасёт ли оно Бильбо от случайной стрелы или от копья, пущенного наугад. Я не хочу так рисковать.

\- Я тоже думал об этом, - кивнул Смауг, вновь становясь серьёзным. – В латах он двинуться не сможет, а обычная кольчуга, будет тяжела для него и не достаточно надёжна… 

\- Мифрил! – воскликнул Торин, вскакивая с места.

\- Да, думаю, мифрильная кольчуга будет в самый раз, - дракон снова улыбнулся, тоже поднимаясь. – Я как раз видел одну такую где-то в сокровищнице.

\- Что такое мифрил? – Бильбо совершенно не понимал этих двоих, которые только недавно спорили, а теперь вот объединились, стремясь защитить его. Но хоббит был искренне рад этому примирению.

\- Самый драгоценный и редкий металл в Средиземье. Скоро сам поймёшь, почему, - Торин направился к выходу, но у двери обернулся и взглянул на Смауга. – Поможешь найти?

\- Конечно, - дракон был немного удивлён почти дружелюбному тону и незлому взгляду.

\- Не поубивайте там друг друга! – догнал их уже в коридоре весёлый голос маленького взломщика. Оба хмыкнули и продолжили свой путь в сокровищницу.

***

 

И теперь в разгар битвы Бильбо резво орудовал своим мечом, поражая врагов один за другим и пока не догадываясь, что успел обратить на себя внимание Азога Осквернителя.

__________________________________

Меч Рингин: http://savephoto.ru/f/1uifpewqco4h25


	15. Возрождение пламени

Торин получал истинное наслаждение от битвы. Он быстро убивал орков, осмелившихся приблизится к нему на расстояние меча. Гном чувствовал прилив сил. Он будто оживал, и чем больше орков он убивал, тем живее он становился. Такие же чувства испытывал Смауг, пролежавший под тоннами золота больше пятидесяти лет. Сейчас, эти двое резво и с энтузиазмом рубили врагов, их клинки звенели, а сердца часто бились, радуясь сражению. Пробившись к королю гномов, Смауг громко прокричал:

\- Торин, а знаешь, почему эльфами командует Леголас, а не его отец?

\- Нет, - так же громко ответил гном, отбивая атаку, особенно настырных орков. - Я сам удивился... - удар меча, и визг пронзённого гоблина заглушили его слова. - Ведь был абсолютно уверен, что Трандуил не упустит шанса сделать меня своим должником.

\- Все дело в том, что король эльфов недавно упал со своего лося и повредил ногу, - злорадно усмехнувшись, продолжил дракон, успевая при этом отбиваться от врагов. - Представляю, как он лежит сейчас на своих перинах и корчится от боли. 

\- Скорее грызёт ногти от досады – такую битву пропустил! И поделом ему.

Торин громко рассмеялся, представляя эту картину; гном проникся искренней симпатией к этому странному, но такому оригинальному существу, настолько похожему на него самого.

Внезапно с другой стороны поля боя раздался громкий крик, от звуков которого сердце Торина Дубощита замерло на миг, чтобы через секунду забиться в груди с удвоенной силой. Не раздумывая ни мгновение, гном бросился в ту сторону, откуда послышался крик Бильбо; он не замечал преград на пути, руки действовали сами собой, расчищая путь от орков и другой нечисти, а в голове набатом била мысль: «Только бы успеть!». 

Вслед за Торином бросился и Смауг, успевший сильно привязаться к малышу-вору. Под общим напором враги расступались, и вскоре их взору представилась страшная картина: Бильбо лежал, распростёртый на земле, и руками зажимал глубокую рваную рану на животе. Сквозь его пальцы текла алая кровь, пропитывая одежду. Было видно, что сил у хоббита почти не осталось, он до последнего держался, чтобы не потерять сознание. Азог Осквернитель нависал над взломщиком, готовясь нанести решающий удар, но почему-то медлил. Услышав за спиной какую-то возню, Бледный орк ухмыльнулся и медленно обернулся, занося огромный ятаган над головой своей жертвы.

\- Не тронь его! – Торин буквально рычал от злости и ненависти, заполнившей всё его существо.

Не проронив больше ни звука, гном бросился на своего злейшего врага, осмелившегося причинить боль его любимому. Торин налетел на орка, оттесняя того подальше от Бильбо. Азог с трудом отбивал яростные удары гномьего топора. Он не ожидал такой силы и напора от потомка Дурина, но сил пока вполне хватало, чтобы устоять. Он знал, что так случится. Вступая в битву, Азог решил первым делом найти таинственного невидимку. 

Всадник белого варга с лёгкостью отследил врага по трупам своих воинов, отмечая при этом, что противник начал уставать: нанесённые раны не всегда были смертельными и уже не такими точными, как раньше. Уставший воин – лёгкая добыча, даже если он невидим. Азог спешился и знаком приказал оркам расступиться. Невидимка сглупил, отойдя так далеко от своих союзников. Теперь он растерян: враги отступили, и сражаться стало не с кем. Потянув носом воздух, Азог отчётливо ощутил запах страха невидимого существа – уже заметил его. Ориентируясь на запах, вожак орков двинулся вперёд. 

\- Тебе не скрыться, - злорадно прошипел Осквернитель, приготовив оружие. Свою булаву он оставил для более важного боя, решив пока использовать ятаган. Невидимка отмалчивался, поэтому Азог, подошедший достаточно близко к источнику запаха, рубанул ятаганом наотмашь. Лезвие рассекло воздух, не встретив сопротивления. Вторая попытка поразить противника также не увенчалась успехом, хоть и бил он, учитывая небольшой, как у гнома, рост противника, невидимка ловко ускользал от клинка. 

Но сил его хватило ненадолго: очередной удар ятагана пришёлся на клинок уставшего укорачиваться противника, открывая Азогу его местоположение, чем Бледный орк сразу же воспользовался; он резко дёрнул клинок вверх, выбивая оружие из рук противника, и рубанул на уровне чуть выше колен. С наслаждением он наблюдал, как брызнула алая кровь, и противник упал на спину, выронив что-то блестящее из рук. Полурослик громко вскрикнул от боли, а на морде Азога появилась мерзкая усмешка: он узнал этого малявку, который однажды помешал ему расправится с потомком Дурина. «Коротышка что-то значит для Дубощита. И этим можно воспользоваться!» - мысленно он уже продумывал дальнейшие события, предвкушая победу.

Азог совсем не ожидал, что Торин окажется настолько силён в гневе. Они бились на равных, нанося и отбивая удары, уклоняясь и наступая. Азог мельком взглянул на высокого воина в чёрном плаще, которым он заинтересовался также как и невидимкой ещё до начала сражения. Взглянул и застыл на мгновенье, удивлённый происходящим: воин откинул меч и схватился за голову, от него исходил густой туман, окутывая тело и опаляя всех, кто стоял поблизости. Отвлекаться во время боя было ошибкой, и Бледный орк понял это, почувствовав, как меч гнома входит в его тело. Торин воспользовался замешательством врага и нанёс удар, пронзая его сердце. Поверженный орк упал замертво, и Торин оглянулся, наблюдая за метаморфозами Смауга, который начал покрываться чёрной чешуёй.

\- Унеси хоббита… отсюда, - с трудом выкрикнул Смауг, сжимая кулаки и выравниваясь. – Уводи всех!

Не тратя времени на расспросы, Торин кинулся к Бильбо и, подхватив его на руки, помчался в сторону горы.

\- Отступаем! Все к горе! – кричал Дубощит, и столько уверенности было в его голосе, что ни гномы, ни люди, ни эльфы не посмели ослушаться.

Орки и гоблины, ещё не осознавшие произошедшего, не успели порадоваться «победе» и ринуться вслед за врагами. А когда очнулись, было уже поздно что-либо предпринимать: чёрный, как смоль, дракон взлетел в небо на полем боя, закрывая крыльями солнце. Обезумевшие от страха при виде Смауга, солдаты чёрного войска ринулись прочь с поля боя, тщетно пытаясь спастись. Но разъярённый дракон не собирался отпускать врагов; Смауг стрелой ринулся вниз, выдыхая из пасти пламя. Драконий огонь сжигал орков, гоблинов, варгов и землю, которую они осквернили своей кровью. Такова была жестокая месть за гномов, их честь и королевство.

Вся вражеская армия была уничтожена за четверть часа, и Смауг, немного успокоившись, приземлился недалеко от защитников Одинокой. Когда он принял человеческий облик, кто-то из эльфов протянул ему свой плащ. Это означало, что его приняли и больше не опасались, чему дракон был искренне рад. 

\- Где я могу найти Торина Дубощита? – спросил он у эльфа, который предложил ему плащ.

\- Недалеко отсюда расставили палатки для раненых, поищи там, - с готовностью ответил тот, указав направление.

Смауг поблагодарил за помощь и поспешил к палаткам. Он справедливо полагал, что Торин будет сейчас находиться возле Бильбо. Дракон очень боялся, что крошка хоббит умрёт. Ведь он такой беззащитный и слабый. «Слабый? Это он, убивший около дюжины орков и гоблинов, а ранивший ещё больше,слабый? – шепнул внутренний голос, немного успокоивший его. – Он справится. Бильбо не может так просто умереть. Да и рана его, хоть и достаточно серьёзна, но не смертельна».

Подходя к палаткам, Смауг заметил волшебника Гендальфа Серого, который как раз покидал одну из них и выглядел очень уставшим, однако не было заметно следов скорби по другу. Значит, есть надежда, что всё обошлось.

\- Как Бильбо себя чувствует? – дракон преградил волшебнику путь, намереваясь всё у него разузнать.

\- Зайди и сам у него спроси, - добродушно ответил маг, кивнув на одну из палаток.

Смауг последовал совету Гендальфа и сделал несколько шагов вперёд, заходя в палатку полурослика. Да так и замер на пороге, удивлённый действиями тяжелораненого, как он думал, хоббита: Бильбо страстно целовал Торина, нависая над ним и медленно подбираясь руками к его штанам.

\- О, вижу, твоё самочувствие значительно улучшилось, Бильбо… - громко сказал кудрявый воин. – Ну, не буду мешать твоему выздоровлению, - закончил он с игривыми нотками в голосе, и, подмигнув ошарашенным любовникам, поспешил выскочить из палатки.

\- Похоже, это стало его традицией, прерывать нас на самом интересном месте, - смущённо проговорил Бильбо.

\- Мы ему это ещё припомним, - усмехнулся Торин. – Позже…


	16. Я - огонь! Я - смерть!

Рука Бильбо всё ещё лежала довольно близко к завязкам на штанах Торина, поэтому он продолжил движение пальцев, забираясь под одежду и поглаживая нежную кожу живота.

\- Погоди, - начал Торин, перехватив руку Бильбо. - Ты уверен, что мы не совершаем ошибку? Ещё час назад ты истекал кровью…

\- Всё в порядке, - прервал его хоббит, мягко улыбнувшись и положив свободную руку на грудь любимого. – Гендальф сказал, что он полностью излечил меня, и никакие нагрузки не повредят. При этом он так хитро на меня посмотрел… Думаю, он все знал о предполагаемых «нагрузках». 

Последнее слово Бильбо прошептал, низко наклонившись к Торину, после чего легонько прикусил мочку его уха. Гном громко втянул в себя воздух и резко дёрнулся, намереваясь поменяться с хоббитом местами и самому нависнуть над хитрым взломщиком. Но тот оказался на удивление сильным и проворным. Он перехватил запястья короля и прижал их к полу.

\- Ах, да! Ещё Гендальф сказал, что на некоторое время я стану необыкновенно сильным, даже сильнее тебя. Наверное, это последствия его магии.

Торин глядел на хоббита с восхищением: такой уверенный, напористый, властный, но вместе с тем нежный и ласковый. От вида этого идеального существа, член Торина начал твердеть и недвусмысленно упираться в бедро полурослика, который всё ещё лежал на нём. Короля не беспокоило, что сейчас он полностью во власти Бильбо, ведь он доверял хоббиту как никому другому.

\- Возьми меня, - голос гнома был хриплым от возбуждения и плохо слушался. – Сейчас. Прошу.

\- Как пожелаете, Ваше Величество, - ответил Бильбо, садясь на гнома сверху и отпуская его руки – знал, что сопротивления больше не будет. 

Хоббит медленно снял с себя жилетку и рубаху, открывая жадному взгляду Торина грудь и живот с тонким, но длинным шрамом от ятагана Азога – вечное напоминание о Битве пяти воинств. Затем он также неспешно избавился от своих штанишек. Такая медлительность только сильнее возбудила гнома, и тот нетерпеливо сорвал с себя верхнюю одежду. Он потянулся к завязкам на штанах, но взгляд Бильбо остановил его, и Торин решил полностью отдать инициативу малышу-взломщику, приподнимаясь немного на руках в ожидании продолжения.

Всё так же не спеша Бильбо стянул с короля штаны и нижнее белье, освобождая, изнывающий от напряжения, член гнома. Хоббит ещё с той ночи в Эсгароте помнил, какой он большой, но отступать было поздно, да и не хотелось. Решив не мучить больше своего короля, Бильбо протянул руку за баночкой какой-то «целительной мази», как бы случайно забытой Гендальфом. Зачерпнув немного желтобелой мази, хоббит, лёгким касанием, мазнул пальцами по твёрдому органу Торина, поддразнивая головку. Раздался громкий стон, и бёдра гнома непроизвольно дёрнулись вверх, стремясь усилить контакт. Он сдерживал себя из последних сил, чтобы не накинуться на малыша-хоббита, позволяя тому дразнить и «мучить» себя. 

Бильбо понял, что Торин уже достиг своего предела, поэтому решил немного ускориться. Обильно нанеся мазь-смазку на член Торина, он привстал, направляя головку к своему анусу. Бильбо довольно улыбнулся при виде выражения лица Торина, который только теперь разгадал намерения хоббита. Не давая себе времени на раздумья и подготовку, Бильбо резко подался назад, одним движением насаживаясь на член любимого. В палатке раздались два громких стона – боли и наслаждения. Из глаз хоббита брызнули слёзы, но, не смотря на это, он улыбался. Бильбо был поистине счастлив, ведь он так давно мечтал об этом, о Торине… 

\- Ты как? – король старался не шевелиться, чтобы не причинять любимому ещё больше боли, дать ему привыкнуть расслабиться. И хотя тело жаждало начать двигаться, вбиваться в это податливое тело, разум противился инстинктам изо всех сил.

\- Невозможно выразить словами, как я счастлив, - ответил хоббит. Он смог расслабиться и теперь начал осторожно двигаться, опираясь на бёдра гнома. Темп всё ускорялся, и со временем Бильбо снова начал постанывать, но уже от удовольствия. Торин придерживал хоббита за талию, направляя его, помогая найти ту самую точку. Незадолго до того, как Торин почувствовал, что приближается к пику наслаждения, Бильбо выгнулся дугой, откидывая голову назад, и на вдохе прошептал короткое «О боги!». Его небольшой, в сравнении с ториновым, член уже давно требовал внимания, но Бильбо игнорировал собственные потребности, стремясь доставить удовольствие Торину. Поэтому при первом же касании нежных пальцев короля, Бильбо излился ему в руку со стоном облегчения. Глядя на раскрасневшегося и удовлетворённого хоббита, Торин и сам кончил, заполняя Бильбо своим семенем. 

Чувствуя себя физически опустошённым и переполненным эмоционально, внезапно ослабевший Бильбо почти что упал в объятья любимого. Торин обнял малыша за плечи и осторожно выскользнул из него, позволяя своему семени вытечь из хоббита. Гном уложил вымотанного до предела Бильбо на чистую сторону довольно просторного покрывала и аккуратно обтёр его мягкой тканью для перевязки. Очистив и себя, Торин прилёг возле хоббита, который неотрывно смотрел на него, счастливо улыбаясь.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Бильбо, и эти простые слова заставили сердце короля сжаться от нежности.  
\- И я тебя, Бильбо, - запальчиво ответил Торин, взяв руку хоббита в свою и прижимая кончики его пальцев к губам. – Ты даже представить не можешь, как я люблю тебя.

\- Уверен, что могу, - взломщик улыбнулся своей доброй и чуть лукавой улыбкой. Он прижал руку к щеке Торина, и гном потёрся об неё. Такой домашний, искренний жест. Хоббит чувствовал, что засыпает, поэтому он прижался к самому надёжному плечу во всём Средиземье и, уснул в объятьях Торина.  
Король гномов прижимал к себе Бильбо и думал о том, что жизнь наконец-то налаживается. Неспешно перебирая пальцами немного отросшие светлые кудри, гном и не заметил, как крепко уснул.

***

 

А в это время Смауг, спокойный за самочувствие недавно обретённых друзей, стоял неподалёку от берега речушки, которая протекала вблизи Одинокой горы. Дракон, всё ещё оставаясь в человеческом обличье, задумчиво смотрел в сторону Лихолесья, но, казалось, не видел ничего перед собой – взгляд был расфокусирован и бездвижен. Он выглядел озадаченным и немного печальным. Между бровей залегла морщинка, а нижняя губа была закушена.

\- О чём ты думаешь? – волшебник в остроконечной шляпе появился неожиданно, но как всегда в нужное время. – Выглядишь удручённым.

\- Мне нужно уйти, - немного отстранённо проговорил Смауг. – Я должен найти того мага, из-за которого я напал на гору, навредил людям и гномам. Но мне не хочется уходить! – скрытая горечь проскользнула последних словах. – Меня приняли, но ещё не простили, поэтому я не могу просто исчезнуть…

\- Не переживай об этом. Торин уже простил, это видно. Он объяснит всё своему народу.

\- Думаю, ты прав, волшебник, - дракон выглядел теперь не таким печальным, но всё ещё задумчивым. – Есть кое-что, что я должен сказать тебе. Ты знал, что у Бильбо было одно необычное кольцо?

\- Да, я видел его. Признаться, оно очень заинтересовало меня, но я ещё не успел поговорить о кольце с самим Бильбо. 

\- У меня есть одна теория… По-моему это кольцо принадлежало Тёмному Властелину.

\- Но Кольцо Всевластья было потеряно много лет назад, - теперь озадаченным выглядел и Гендальф. – Как оно могла оказаться у Бильбо?

\- Думал, ты мне объяснишь. Но теперь можно не волноваться о судьбе кольца.

В голосе Смауга ясно слышалось самодовольство, что немного насторожило члена Совета Мудрых.

\- А ну признавайся, что ты с ним сделал, о Смауг, Хитрейший Из Драконов.

\- Кажется, я его уничтожил. Это получилось случайно, когда я уничтожал орков.

\- Насколько я знаю, - задумчиво, будто припоминая что-то, проговорил маг. – Кольца Всевластья можно уничтожить лишь в огне Роковой горы…

\- Или в пламени дракона, обладающего достаточной силой, - закончил за него Смауг. – Уж не сомневаешься ли ты в моей силе, Гендальф?

\- Нет-нет, что ты, - улыбнулся волшебник. – Всего лишь удивляюсь: ещё неделю-две назад, все придумывали план твоего убийства, а ты оказывается не такое уж Зло, как все представляли.

\- Я – огонь! Я – смерть! – прогрохотал Смауг, после чего громко расхохотался, при виде удивлённого лица седовласого мага. – Но если серьёзно… не знаю, как бы всё обернулось, если бы не было Бильбо. Он спас меня, да и всех воинов.

Оба собеседника молчали некоторое время, обдумывая возможные варианты развития событий. Представив, что погибших по его, Смауга, вине могло бы быть намного больше, дракон принял окончательное решение:

\- Я уйду завтра, на рассвете, - решительно сообщил он Гендальфу. 

\- Не останешься на коронацию Торина? – спросил волшебник, хотя давно уже знал ответ.

\- Думаю, не стоит. Но я хотел бы попрощаться с Бильбо. Поможешь?

\- Конечно. Встретишь его здесь же перед восходом солнца. Ещё что-нибудь нужно?

Смауг помотал головой, вновь погружаясь в размышления; Гендальф решил не отвлекать его, поэтому молча ушёл.


	17. И жили они долго и счастливо

Было ещё довольно темно, когда Бильбо проснулся от тихого голоса Гендальфа. Рука Торина обнимала хоббита поперёк груди, поэтому Бильбо ощущал размеренное дыхание любимого. Но если король ещё спит, то зачем Гендальфу понадобилось будить Бильбо? Только полурослик хотел задать этот вопрос, как увидел, что маг прижимает указательный палец к губам, призывая к молчанию. Стараясь не потревожить чуткий сон Торина, мистер Беггинс осторожно выбрался из-под его руки, оделся и накинул на плечи свой плащ – ночи всё же были прохладными. Волшебник указал на выход, и Бильбо, всё ещё не понимая происходящего, осторожно вышел следом за магом.

\- Что стряслось, Гендальф, - с трудом подавив зевок, поинтересовался хоббит. – Надеюсь это что-то достаточно важное, чтобы будить меня посреди ночи.

\- Уверен, это важно для тебя, - маг едва заметно улыбнулся. – Пойдём.

Гендальф повёл друга к той речушке, где давеча встретил Смауга. Он знал, что эта встреча с драконом будет последней как для него, так и для малыша взломщика. Эпоха магии подходит к концу, и вскоре волшебство эльфов исчезнет из этого мира, уступая место мастерству и искусности людей и гномов. Кольца власти потеряли свою силу после уничтожения Единого Кольца, гнёт Саурона и его приспешников более не угрожает мирным народам. Четвёртая эпоха, эпоха торговли и мирных отношений начнётся без его, Гендальфа, участия, ведь он должен будет покинуть Средиземье вместе с эльфами. 

А Смауг Золотой… Маг очень сомневался, что тот захочет улететь Бессмертные земли. Дракон скорее останется в Средиземье, в мире, где ему не будет скучно. Гендальф не знал, кем являлся колдун, натравивший дракона на гномье королевство. Но безнаказанным злодей точно не останется. «Лишь бы этот безрассудный мальчишка сам не погиб» - подумалось магу, который успел достаточно хорошо узнать нового союзника: удивительно умный, но в тоже время порывистый, бесстрашный и, пожалуй, чуточку нахальный. Безрассуден, горяч и своенравен, понятно теперь почему они с Торином так быстро нашли общий язык. И зря ему приписывали тысячелетний возраст – для дракона он был ещё довольно молод, судя по его человеческому образу, Смаугу не больше четырёхсот лет. 

Пока Гендальф размышлял, они с Бильбо успели дойти до нужного места. Смауг уже поджидал их, однако не повернул головы, услышав их приближение. Остановившись в десяти шагах от высокого брюнета, волшебник кивнул Бильбо и двинулся в обратный путь к лагерю. Мистер Беггинс не спеша подошёл к другу и вопросительно взглянул на него снизу вверх.

\- Я хотел с тобой попрощаться, маленький воришка, - ответил Смауг на немой вопрос.

\- Ты уходишь? Так скоро? Но почему? Останься хотя бы на коронацию Торина, - хоббит очень расстроился предстоящим расставанием.   
Дракон покачал головой, наконец повернувшись к полурослику лицом и даже присев на корточки, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне.

\- Я и так слишком задержался. Помнишь, я говорил, что должен буду найти одного негодяя? – спросил Смауг и, дождавшись кивка Бильбо, продолжил: - Теперь задача усложнилась в разы. Он знает, что я буду мстить, поэтому станет скрываться от меня. Я не жалею, что остался, но ещё одна задержка недопустима.

\- Мы больше не встретимся, да? – осознание пришло внезапно, и это очень опечалило маленького взломщика.

\- Нет, это наша последняя встреча. О, нет, не плачь, – Смауг протянул руку вперёд и аккуратно стёр мокрые дорожки с лица хоббита. – Хоть мы и не увидимся больше, но друзьями останемся навсегда.

\- Конечно! – воскликнул Бильбо, вмиг успокоившись. 

Смауг протянул хоббиту правую руку, и мистер Беггинс радостно пожал её.

\- Бильбо, я хочу на прощанье попросить у тебя прощения. 

\- О чём ты, Смауг? – Бильбо не имел ни малейшего представления, за что собрался извиняться дракон.

\- Я случайно расплавил твоё кольцо, - виноватым голосом сообщил брюнет и внимательно посмотрел на друга, наблюдая за его реакцией.

Некоторое время Бильбо недоуменно смотрел на дракона, не понимая, о чём идёт речь, но затем вспомнил о своём золотом колечке и громко рассмеялся.

\- Ты переживаешь из-за такого пустяка? Всё в порядке, Смауг. Оно, конечно, хорошо мне служило и не раз спасало жизнь, но без него даже легче стало. Я и не вспомнил бы о нём, наверное.

\- Вот и отлично, - улыбнулся в ответ дракон, подумав про себя, что к счастью кольцо не успело поработить малыша-взломщика.

Смауг поднялся на ноги в последний раз посмотрел на хоббита. Бильбо ответил ему таким же тёплым взглядом. В следующий миг Смауг начал перевоплощаться, его иссиня-чёрные крылья раскрылись, и, оттолкнувшись лапами от земли, дракон взлетел, подняв сильный ветер. Смауг умчался в сторону Лихолесья, и больше Бильбо никогда не видел дракона и не слышал о нём. Вернувшись в лагерь, Бильбо вкратце поведал о своём разговоре Торину и Гендальфу. Обсудив все произошедшее друзья пришли к единому мнению: будет справедливо объявить Смауга Золотого героем на века и простить ему все его преступления.

***

 

Через неделю состоялась коронация Торина Дубощита. Королю на верность присягнули многие гномы из войска Даина из тех, что до нападения дракона жили в Подгорном царстве. В тот же день были заключены союзы с эльфами и людьми Эсгарота, а также подписаны торговые соглашения. 

Уже через месяц было объявлено о радостном событии – помолвке Торина и Бильбо. Великолепное празднество было устроено в их честь, и ещё большее в день свадьбы. Когда молодожёны проходили под церемониальной аркой Махала, полыхнуло яркое пламя - знак согласия и благословения богов. Торжества продолжались в течение нескольких недель, и ничто не могло омрачить радость жителей Подгорного царства. 

Торин с Бильбо были мудрыми правителями, королевство процветало и развивалось. Лишь одно событие немного опечалило короля и королеву гномов: погибла сестра Бильбо и её муж, а их маленький сын Фродо остался сиротой. Не сомневаясь ни минуты, супруги решили отправиться в Хоббитанию и забрать малыша к себе, чтобы самим воспитать мальчика. В тот же год стало известно, что большая часть эльфов покинула Средиземье, и лишь лесные эльфы решили остаться. Торин и Трандуил поддерживали, насколько это возможно, дружеские отношения, в чем очень помогала дипломатичность и безграничное терпение Бильбо. 

Все приключения, которые пережили тринадцать гномов и хоббит, были описаны в книге под названием «Хоббит, или путешествие к Одинокой горе». Книга заканчивалась правдивыми словами: «И жили они долго и счастливо!».

Конец?


End file.
